The White Wedding
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Modern AU. Pilot for The Westeros Chronicles. We've seen a wedding in which the in-laws are butchered, and another in which the groom is poisoned. So what happens when Ned and Cat Stark decide to renew their wedding vows on their 17th wedding anniversary on the grounds of Stark Manor?
1. Part One

**The White Wedding**

A Game of Thrones Fanfiction

By Snafu the Great

**Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to HBO and George RR Martin.

This fanfic is something of a plot episode for a series I'm working on called **The Westeros Chronicles**, which mostly takes place during Rhaegar Targaryen's 15-year reign as Prime Minister of Westeros. If this fanfic does well in the reviews, then I will go on with the plan. We've seen a Red Wedding (in which the in-laws are butchered) and a Purple Wedding (in which the groom is poisoned), so what happens if Ned and Cat decide to renew their wedding vows?

**About the Westerosi Federation:** As it is in canon, Westeros is about the size of South America, with the best way to get around is by the high-speed rail system. Prior to the Dance of Dragons – the civil war between Aegon II and his half-sister Rhaenyra – the Targaryens ruled the country. Following the Dance of Dragons, seeing that the people had suffered enough, Aegon III abdicated. Now, the country is run by a Prime Minister, who serves a five-year term and can only be elected for a maximum of three times. The Targaryens hold the record of being mostly elected to the post of Prime Minister.

**About the Targaryen's dynastic incest:** In this series, the Targaryens do not marry brother to sister, which means that the Targaryens are descended from Visenya's line, rather than Rhaenys. Also, Valyria has not been destroyed in the Doom. The Targaryens marry from the old country to preserve their Valyrian appearance.

Also, some family relationships have been either modified or changed, such as Rhaegar having a twin sister, Myrcella being the daughter of Jamie and Brienne, Brienne herself being attractive (save for a couple of battle scars, but still tall), Jon being the son of Lyanna Stark and Arthur Dayne (still a bastard), Joanna Lannister being alive and well, Roose Bolton having a bastard daughter alongside Ramsay Snow, just to name a few.

I've modeled most of the residences of the various houses after the following locations:

- Stark Manor: Mentmore Towers (Wayne Manor in Batman Begins)

- The Lion's Den: Oheka Castle (Shadow Pond in Royal Pains)

- Baratheon Hall: The Breakers

- The Red Keep: Wollaton Hall (Wayne Manor in Dark Knight Rises)

- Oasis: The Desert Mansion

Finally, I've modeled the various locations in Westeros after the following cities. Yeah, I know that most of the names are the castles, but this time, they are the towns:

Winterfell: Whistler, British Columbia

King's Landing: London, England

Casterly Rock: Orange County, California

Sunspear: Seville, Spain

**Part One**

Stark Manor, Winterfell.

Eddard 'Ned' Stark was a pragmatic man.

An honorable man, respected by friend and rival alike in the Westerosi business world. He was the Chairman of Wolf Enterprises, headquartered in the resort town of Winterfell, having ascended to the position following the deaths of his father and brother in a car accident near Moat Cailin.

As Ned was the next in line, he inherited the family business.

Wolf Enterprises' main line of business was Winter Steel. It also owned several mines in various locations in the North and along the Wall - a massive glacier located an hour's ride by chopper north. Mance Rayder - Wolf Enterprises' resident geologist - was in charge of things there. Wolf Enterprises was also the mastermind behind the high-rail system in Westeros, the brainchild of Rickard Stark, Ned's late father. As Westeros was a big place, a train ride on a normal train from Winterfell to Riverrun would take four hours, three if you were going to either King's Landing or Casterly Rock. The bullet trains had cut that time down by half.

The contract for the high-speed rail system was split between four entities: Wolf Enterprises, Golden Lion Investments and Finance (as it had been backed by Tywin Lannister), Crowned Stag Construction, (as it had been Robert's father, Steffron Baratheon, who helped reinforced the railways), and the Westerosi Government (as it had been approved by the Prime Minister at the time, Aerys Targaryen). Every five years, the contracts had to be renewed between the government, the Starks, the Lannisters and the Baratheons. And it made everybody incredibly wealthy.

Under his tenure, Wolf Enterprises had grown, thanks to Ned's natural talents when it came to business. The underdog was now a major player in the Westeros business world, dealing with the likes of Tywin Lannister and Rhaegar Targaryen, running the family business from its main headquarters in Winterfell and at its King's Landing branch in the capital. It also helped that Ned knew both Rhaegar and Jamie from their past military days, as well as Balon Greyjoy, hence why Theon was in Winterfell attending King's Landing Prep. Ned Stark also had a reputation for honor and fairness. So much so that even the Chief Executive of Golden Lion Finance and Investments himself, Tywin Lannister, once appealed to him to settle a dispute, at the suggestion of Jamie Lannister. Ned did so with success, earning Tywin's respect.

Despite his reputation as a just and honorable man, Ned Stark was pragmatic man when it came to business. Some say that in the cutthroat world of Westerosi business, honor and fairness had no place there. But Ned proved them wrong. He relished the role of underdog, and ran Wolf Enterprises with a fair and just hand. His employees loved him for it.

As Rickard Stark once said, "Treat your subordinates right, and there is nothing that they won't do for you."

The Westerosi business world was dubbed the 'game of thrones' by Rhaegar's father, Aerys Targaryen. The main objective was to see which business entity would come out on top; the top four contenders being the Targaryen's Imperial Dragon Hotel and Resort, operated by Rhaegar's twin sister Visenya Targaryen, the Lannister's Golden Lion Finance and Investments, with Tywin Lannister at the head, the Crowned Stag Construction Company, which was ran by the Baratheon brothers – Robert, Stannis and Renly – and the Stark's Wolf Enterprises.

There were others who played the game. Petyr Baelish, Cat's longtime friend, worked as an attorney for the Golden Lion and also owned several high-priced brothels in King's Landing and the Vale. The Nymeros-Martell family, who owned the Casino of the Sun and the Water Gardens in Dorne, the Tyrells who ran Golden Rose Brewery, specializing in various types of liquors and coffees, and Kraken Shipping and Logistics, owned by the Greyjoy brothers. Even old Walder Frey and his family, originally a family of criminals, misfits and hooligans, now having gone straight – most of them, anyway – and running a legitimate business of funeral parlors in Riverrun and King's Landing, wanted in on the action ("It's just a racket. A legitimate one, as people die every day," Walder had said). The Tully family was a military family going back over two hundred years, with Colonel Brynden Tully in command of the Riverrun Military Academy and old Hoster Tully, a retired general, found themselves in the game as well, albeit unwillingly, mainly because both of Hoster's daughters were married to Ned and Jon Arryn respectively.

Cersei Baratheon also played the game, as she was not only the wife of Robert Baratheon and cousin-in-law of Rhaegar Targaryen, but she was also the Master of Laws – the District Attorney – of Westeros. Her main rival was Elia Martell Targaryen, the 'Desert Rose of Dorne,' Rhaegar's wife and a popular actress/singer, Dorne's favorite daughter. She was also the younger sister of the Martell brothers, Doran and Oberyn. Rhaegar's younger brother, Viserys Targaryen, was also a major player, as he ran the law firm founded by his mother, who was now semi-retired, but occasionally lectures at Crownlands Law School.

Ned's wife, Catelyn Stark, was an unwilling participant, as she worked at Pycelle Memorial Hospital in King's Landing, which means that she has contact with some of Westeros' major players...and its more unruly characters, as she was the Senior Physician and Chief Surgeon. Ellaria Sand, the bastard paramour to Oberyn Martell, also found herself in the game of thrones, as she worked at the hospital as the Chief Nursing Officer. She was also Cat's right hand and best friend, as they both worked their way up the ranks in the medical field.

It was a fragile balance. The businesses and the families respected the other's sphere of influence and does not interfere in the other's affairs.

As Ned had once said about the 'game of thrones' in an interview in Westeros Business Daily, "Our lives, our businesses, despite our differences, are woven together in a fabric - the Golden Lion, Wolf Enterprises, Kraken Shipping, doesn't matter. But our connections, despite making Westeros strong, also makes it vulnerable. Tear several strands, the fabric holds. Rip a gaping hole in the fabric and everything falls apart."

What was most surprising was that even Aerys Targaryen and Tywin Lannister agreed with what Ned had said. Jamie Lannister, Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon and Balon Greyjoy were not surprised with Ned's analysis. After all, Ned Stark was the pragmatic one between them.

Above all things, Ned Stark was a father and husband. At the moment, Ned stood at the counter inside the manor's kitchen, clad in a gray-and-black hoodie (think Commander Sheperd's N7 hoodie), with a T-shirt underneath, track pants and a pair of tennis shoes. As it was Saturday, he was the only one awake, as everyone liked to sleep in before waking up and going about their day.

But now, as he combined strawberry and banana slices into a blender, combining it with orange-pineapple juice and ice, he was not the head of Wolf Enterprises. He was a family man, and the weekend was his time off. Within minutes, the fruit smoothie was made and he had poured himself a cup.

Saturday mornings were PT – physical training. Aside from being the head of Wolf Enterprises, he was a reservist for the Westerosi Marines, along with Jamie and Rhaegar, all three men holding the rank of Captain. He had jogged around the manor. His leg still bothered him – an old combat injury from his tour in the Disputed Lands, but he was used to it. At least he can walk without a cane or a noticeable limp. But while Balon and Robert had left the military following their tour, Ned, Rhaegar and Jamie remained in the Reserves.

Ned continued to sip at the smoothie, as he continued to think. Cat would say that he did that too much, even after nearly seventeen years of marriage.

The yawn behind him had told what Ned needed to know. His wife was awake.

Turning his head, he was greeted with the sight of his wife, one Dr. Catelyn Stark, robe over her pajamas, pulling her crimson Tully hair back into a ponytail. She, along with Ellaria Sand, had worked their way up the ranks in the medical field, starting as paramedics, until Cat had earned the attention of Dr. Pycelle, While Ellaria worked her way through nursing school, Cat was mentored under the legendary physician.

To anyone who knew the daughter of General Hoster Tully, they knew that Catelyn was a perfectionist, even more so than Cersei Baratheon, a trait going back even when they were still in high school. But behind the walls of Stark Manor, she was anything but. Once she got her cup of coffee, she would follow with a morning shower and as it was the weekend, spend time with her family.

Between her and her husband, it was said that Cat was the more honorable of the two. While Ned was the pragmatic man, Cat was the honorable one, as it had been instilled into her at a young age.

Originally, Cat had been dating Ned's elder brother, Brandon Stark. But following Brandon's death, she was drawn to her younger brother. It was also the same time that Lyanna – who had been pregnant with her son – went into early labor with her son. The baby was born healthy, but she ended up dying from complications following the childbirth, leaving her son an orphan, as the father had died while overseas, the promise to wed her upon his return unconsummated.

Strange how the Old Gods and the New would bring his both her and Ned together, united in their grief in regards to the loss of Brandon Stark.

And together, that meant Edmure – who had tagged along with his sister to Winterfell – found the both of them in bed together, with Cat dropping the bomb on Ned that she had just missed her period. Of course, Edmure told his father and uncle, which led to both Hoster and Brynden Tully on the next train to Winterfell hours later. After chewing both Ned and Cat out, they were both hauled to the courthouse in Winterfell for an impromptu wedding.

Cat had entered the kitchen hoping for a cup of coffee, but instead found her husband downing a drink which she knew was not coffee.

"Good morning, wife," Ned greeted.

Cat responded with a nod. She then looked at the smoothie her husband was drinking. "What is that?"

"Fruit smoothie," Ned explained, taking a sip. "It's only banana and strawberry slices mixed with ice, pineapple juice and orange juice. And according to both Balon and Robert, it makes for one excellent chaser."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Cat took Ned's cup and took a sip. After a moment, she nodded in approval. "It's good," she admitted. She then proceeded to down the cup and poured herself some while Ned produced another cup.

"I knew you'd like it," Ned said. "You're more of a health nut than I am."

Cat finished off the cup, and Ned poured what remained of the smoothie into her cup. "You know that our anniversary is coming up, right?" she asked.

Ned nodded. "So where do you want to go this year? Pentos? Braavos? Dragonstone? Maybe you can talk to Ellaria and see if you can get a deal with the Martells for a honeymoon suite at the Casino."

As Ned took a sip, he noticed the widening grin on his wife's face. "What? What is it?"

Cat then pitched her idea. It was one which had been on her mind for quite some time, stemming from a bridal magazine she had saw one of the nurses reading while working at the hospital earlier in the week. "I'm all for a vacation. But how about an actual wedding?"

Ned cocked an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. We didn't have the actual luxury of a wedding when we got married, remember?"

"Don't remind me. I never thought I've seen your dad and uncle so pissed after Edmure told them I knocked you up. Kind of late for an actual wedding, isn't it?"

"Better late than never."

Ned thought it over. His wife did have a point. "Okay. I'll bite. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too fancy. Just invite the Westerosi elite, family and friends."

Ned frowned slightly. The major players in the game of thrones under one roof – more specifically, his roof. And while most of them respected both himself and Cat, they did not like each other. He wondered if the insurance would cover a mass brawl should one take place.

"I wonder how the kids will take this once we tell them," mused Ned.

"So are you agreeing to my proposal?" asked Cat.

"I suppose. We got a month to prepare. I suppose you want the wedding done in the way of the Seven, right?"

Cat nodded.

Ned shrugged his shoulders. "Rhaegar owes me a couple of favors. I'll ask and see if his uncle can perform the ceremony. In the meantime..."

"...we got to let the kids know," Cat finished.

It would be an hour later when Ned and Cat called for a family meeting inside the den. The six Stark children, plus one godson each took their places on the floor, sofa and love seat. The six direwolves rested at their masters' sides, the wolves now the size of a Saint Bernard.

It was rare to see direwolves this far south past The Wall, but the mother direwolf had found its way inside Stark Manor's backyard, which consisted of the Godswood. The mother direwolf had given birth to six pups, and had been discovered by the groundskeeper, Luwin, as he made his rounds near Rickon's camp site in the godswood.

Ned, along with Edmure – who had been visiting at the time – and his younger brother, Benjen, had to work together to carry the laboring mother direwolf to the truck, while Luwin retrieved the pups and placed them inside a cardboard box. Following a visit to the vet, the mother direwolf had died, but the children – who had accompanied their father and uncles – had grown attached to the pups, much to Ned's dismay.

[Flashback]

_Winterfell Veterinarian Clinic – nine months earlier._

_Ned was adamant that the pups be taken back north and released beyond The Wall, but he saw that he was losing this fight. His children had already grown an attachment to the pups, and the pups returned the feelings. In desperation, he turned to Edmure and Benjen. "Edmure. Come on, man. Help me out here. Benjen, please..."_

_Edmure looked at his brother-in-law. Then he looked at Benjen. Then he looked at his nieces and nephews who were still holding the pups, looking at both men as if they held the pups' fate in their hands. "The direwolf is the sigil of your family, Ned," Edmure replied._

_Ned balked. This was not going to end well._

_"You have six kids," added Benjen. "There are six pups. One for each child. Maybe it's fate that the Old Gods delivered them to your children."_

_Ned sighed, while shooting Theon a dirty look when he heard his godson snickering at his plight. This was one battle he was not going to win. There was a reason why as Edmure Tully was tied with Benjen as the favorite uncle. Of course, the Blackfish had both men beat by a country mile._

_'I'm never going to hear the end of this from Cat,' Ned thought as he accepted defeat. He turned to his kids. "The pups are yours." He raised one hand, silencing any cheers. "But...once I have them checked out, they will be your responsibility and your responsibility alone. You will look after them, care for them, and feed them. You will even bury them yourselves when they die."_

[End Flashback]

Sure enough, Cat did confront him about the direwolves, but after explaining his logic in allowing the children to have their pets, Cat relented.

Jon Snow was the son of Ned's sister, Lyanna Stark. His father was Arthur Dayne, a Dornish soldier from Starfall. As Ned would find out later from Arthur's elder sister, Ashara, Lyanna had eloped with Arthur during a summer trip to Sunspear, but Arthur was called away to duty overseas. His death had pushed Lyanna into premature labor, and she was rushed to the hospital.

Ned was called to the Tower of Joy, but despite the hospital's name, what awaited him was sorrow. The baby was born healthy, but Lyanna was dying. Ned promised to care for Jon, thus honoring his sister's final request. Jon was a bastard, hence the surname Snow, which was given to illegitimate children born in the North (despite him being born in Dorne, which meant he would have taken on the surname Sand). Ned, being the honorable man, legitimatized Jon, and adopted him as his own son. But Jon still kept the surname Snow, as 'it made him unique.'

But what was most surprising was that Cat treated him like one of her own children. In most cases, bastards were mostly looked down upon, a trait that has long since endured following the abdication of the last Targaryen king, but Cat's father and uncle had instilled into her at a young age that 'a person's status does not make them, but rather their character,' which explained why she was such good friends with Ellaria Sand.

That, and Cat admitted to Cersei during the latter's physical, that Ned did not cheat on her during his overseas tour, which is one of the reasons she accepted Jon as her own child. During the summers, Jon would spend time with his aunt Ashara and her family in Starfall. He also met the infamous Red Viper himself, Dr. Oberyn Martell, during one of their trips to the Water Gardens, and was surprised to find out that Ned had worked with him in the past. His direwolf, named Ghost because of his albino fur, sat on his haunches next to him.

Robb Stark was the eldest son of Cat and Ned, the heir apparent to the Stark family business. Stoic like his father and with a sense of duty like his mother. Seeing as how the Tully family motto was 'Family, Duty, and Honor,' it was not surprising. He idolized his father, as it was Ned who had made Wolf Enterprises into a major player in the Westerosi business world. He even worked there in the summers, getting to know the employees and the Executive Council. But Robb would not be handed over the reins of leadership. He had to earn it. Grey Wind, his pet direwolf, sat beside him.

He was also seen around town with Talisa Maegyr, the daughter of Malaquo Maegyr, the Volantene-born owner of Maegyr Confectioneries, Winterfell's popular bakery and sweets shop. Seeing as how the Starks were the main family in Winterfell, it was no surprise that Benjen had notified his elder brother of the developing relationship between the pair. Both denied that they were dating, but it was pretty obvious for everyone to see. Robb was smitten with Malaquo's little girl, and Talisa was attracted to him. Despite the Maegyr family's past criminal history which would have made the Freys proud, both parents approved of the relationship.

Sansa was the eldest daughter, taking after her mother, as she had the red Tully hair and matching eyes. One of the most popular girls in King's Landing Prep aside from Rhaenys Targaryen and Margaery Tyrell, Sansa was also into creative writing, having written several short stories in her free time under the alias Alayne Stone. Her works had gotten the attention of Margaery's grandmother, novelist (and retired Westerosi agent) Olenna Tyrell, who had taken Sansa under her wing. Her direwolf, Lady, rested her head on Sansa's lap, Sansa scratching behind her ears.

She also had her own male admirers, from Aegon Targaryen to Willas Tyrell. Even Joffrey Baratheon – who was dating Margaery – flirted with her. But Sansa was drawn more to Willas. Both Margaery and Olenna approved.

Arya was the younger daughter, and a complete tomboy, the diametric opposite of Sansa. As Sansa was Cat's favorite daughter, she was Ned's favorite. She was also a prodigy in her own right, a rising star in the Westeros fencing world. However, she did not fight with the traditional Westerosi swordplay, but rather the Braavosi Water Dance, her trainer and mentor being the retired bravo, Syrio Forel, who ran a training gym in Winterfell. She was also the current Junior Fencing Champion, and had a friendly rivalry with Myrcella Lannister and Elia Sand, both fencing prodigies in their own right. Nymeria, her direwolf, named after the legendary warrior-queen of Dorne, sat by her side.

Nymeria Sand, Oberyn's second eldest daughter and one of the lawyers working under Ned Stark, found it amusing that her boss's youngest daughter named her direwolf after her illustrious ancestor. Her father thought likewise.

Brandon - Bran for short - was the second youngest of the Stark sons, named after Ned's late father. He was something of a prodigy, his specialty being computers and electronics, hence the reason why he was in an Advanced Electronics class at King's Landing Prep along with the Reed siblings, Jojen and Meera. He also had a nice side business repairing computers and laptops alongside the Reeds, which led to his father having him on call whenever one of the computers at Wolf Enterprises goes down. Bran ran his little business in one of the spare rooms in Stark Manor – called Three-Eyed Crow Repairs – where he would usually spend the most of the day, repairing and upgrading computers with the Reeds, who were constant visitors to the manor.

He was also something of an adrenaline junkie, with 'urban exploration' as his hobby. That is, he had a bad habit of scaling the walls of Stark Manor. He even climbed the walls of the Baratheon family home in King's Landing, and that of Cat's childhood home in Riverrun. He also broke both legs, one arm and fractured a wrist. Summer, his pet direwolf, sat at his side.

Rickon was the youngest. The wild child of the Starks. Even more wilder than Arya, in most cases. Rickon would run the senior servants Osha, Luwin and Mordane ragged with his antics. He hung around his uncle Benjen, who took him camping in the mountains alongside his own son. Despite his wealthy background, Rickon was more at home in the woods than within the walls of Stark Manor, given how he has his own personal campgrounds set up within the godswood on the property. He was also an amateur geologist, a trait he had picked up from his grandfather. Shaggydog, his pet direwolf scratched at his ear and yawned.

Last, was Ned's godson. Theon Greyjoy was the youngest son of Balon Greyjoy, the head of Kraken Shipping and Logistics. Both Theon's father and Ned had served together in the Marines and became friends. When Theon turned nine, Balon had called in a favor to Ned, asking him to host him in Winterfell so that his son could attend King's Landing Prep. With the deaths of his two elder sons, it had left Balon to groom Yara, Theon's elder sister, to take over the business. Now, Theon was seventeen.

Also present was Ned's younger brother, Benjen. In spite of not living with his brother and his family – as he had his own place in Winterfell – he was a welcome visitor at the manor. A devour follower of the Old Gods, he had no part in the family business. Instead, he served in the Winterfell Police Department – nicknamed the Night's Watch, due to their uniforms. His partner, Jorah Mormont, had ties to the Stark family, as his aunt, Maedge Mormont, served on Wolf Enterprises' Executive Council, and his father, Jeor Mormont, was the police chief of the W.P.D.

He was also married to a Northern girl working with Wolf Enterprises, and a father himself to a ten-year-old, named after his late father and brother. As it turns out, the woman in question was Val, the sister-in-law of Mance Rayder. Val herself worked alongside Mance and Dalla, his wife at the Wall.

Roose Bolton, Director of Human Resources and one of the members of the Executive Council, dismissed Mance as a 'no-talented drunk,' due to Mance's problems with the bottle. When Mance discovered several silver mines within the Wall, Roose changed his tune when presented with the evidence.

Once the children were settled in, Cat began to speak. "As you know, our wedding anniversary is fast approaching come next month. And as you all know, your father and I did not have the luxury of an actual wedding."

Jon and the others knew the story of how Grandpa Hoster and Great-Uncle Brynden had hauled both their parents to the courthouse once they found out from Uncle Edmure that their mother was pregnant with Robb. It was one thing that Ned followed in regards to his children: that there would be no secrets between them.

"In one month's time, we will renew our vows in an actual wedding ceremony," finished Ned. "Then we will be gone for the week in Volantis."

Sansa reacted first. She squealed in delight, causing the direwolves to flatten their ears against their heads. Ayra winced, as did Rickon.

"Seven Hells, can you yell a bit louder? I can still hear out of my other ear," sniped Arya.

Cat frowned. "Arya. Language,"

"So what do you have in mind?" Robb asked after Arya apologized.

"Nothing big or small," his father replied. "We're going to invite the Westerosi elite."

"You sure that's a wise thing to do, Uncle?" Jon asked. "I mean, you and Aunt Cat inviting all of the major players in the game of thrones here? Most of them don't like each other."

Ned glanced at his wife. "I told her the same thing. I'm hoping that the house is insured in case a fight breaks out. I'm hoping that since the majority of them respect the both of us, that they would at least be civil."

"Good luck with that," Theon snorted. "The Martells have issues with the Lannisters in regards to that hired psycho on Tywin's payroll, almost nobody can stand the Freys, and the Tyrells act like they got a stick up their asses."

Cat shot a glare at her godson. Theon apologized. Benjen chuckled, but kept silent while Theon continued. "And then there's my family. Dad's a pyromaniac and flies like crazy, my sister's just as crazy as Ygritte, and let's not go into details with my uncles."

Jon frowned. "Ygritte's not crazy," he said, defending his girlfriend.

"She punched you in the face when we were nine," Theon pointed out. "Never knew you were a masochist, Snow."

Cat cleared her throat. "Focus, please."

"And there's the Baratheons," concluded Robb. "No offense, Dad, but Robert would screw anything with a skirt, Stannis and Renly are the decent ones...and that's pushing it."

"None taken. I've had plenty of time to think about how this can play out without turning it into a brawl," Ned said. "Rhaegar Targaryen is the key to make sure that everything remains nice and civil."

"After all, no one would dare to disrupt the ceremony if the Prime Minister himself is present," noted Arya. "Not even his godfather or his godchildren. Especially, if they want to curry his favor. But the million-dragon question is will he attend?"

"Rhaegar would not pass up an opportunity to catch up on old times with Colonel Arryn and the rest of us," replied Ned. Even now, Ned still referred old Jon Arryn as the Colonel. "And despite our differences, Robert, Rhaegar, Balon, Jamie and myself are still brothers-in-arms, and we all hold Jon Arryn in high esteem."

"It's a gamble, brother," Benjen said, speaking for the first time. "But you do have a bad habit of making the impossible possible. And most of the Westerosi elite have various levels of respect towards you and Cat. Still...such an event would be pleasant for all to see. So how are we going to do this?"

"Cat and I were talking, and we decided to have the wedding in the Godswood, but I'll see if Aemon can conduct the wedding."

"The Old combined with the New," mused Benjen. "That would be worth seeing."

Snafu's Notes: So ends Part One. Part Two, the invites goes out and we see the reactions of several families.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Snafu's Notes: This chapter was very long, so I split it in two. This chapter details the wedding invites going to the Lannisters, the Targaryens and the Martells. The second half for the Arryns, the Baratheons, the Tullys, the Freys, the Tyrells, the Maegyr and the Greyjoys. I've thought about putting in a scene in which Ned tells the Executive Council of Wolf Enterprises, but decided not to.

**_Bold Italics_**denotes singing. Finally, there's a flashback which involves Tywin about four decades younger. Picture Sardo Nunspa from The Golden Child (also played by Charles Dance) and you got Tywin as a young man.

Several days would pass before the wedding invitations would be sent to the other major families in Westeros. As expected the Lannisters of Casterly Rock received their first.

* * *

The Lion's Den, Casterly Rock.

Once a month, the children of Tywin and Joanna Laninster would return to their childhood home at Casterly Rock to visit their parents. This time around, Jamie's wife had accompanied her husband, along with their daughter. Cersei's two boys, were back in King's Landing with their (supposed) father and half-brother.

It was no secret that Tywin Lannister was the richest man in the Westerosi Federation. It also helped that the Lannisters owned several gold mines in the Westerlands, which made them incredibly wealthy. He was also the former Prime Minister of Westeros, having succeeded Aerys Targaryen for the position, after serving as Deputy Minister of Westeros. He was also longtime friends with Aerys and Rhaella, not to mention both him and Joanna being godparents to Aerys' four children: Rhaegar, his twin sister Visenya, Viserys and the youngest daughter, Daenerys.

He was also a very ruthless businessman. He was barely out of high school when he thwarted a hostile takeover of the Golden Lion from Tarbeck Financial and Reyne Investments, buying them both out and placing their families in the poorhouse. That led to Tarbeck committing suicide and Reyne fleeing the country in disgrace.

His sister, Genna Lannister, immortalized her brother's exploits in a poem, called 'The Rains of Castamere.' Then it became a song, and it stuck. Tywin loved hearing it. His enemies, on the other hand, not so much. Of course, the only time Tywin hated hearing it was when Joanna sung it. Usually that meant she was pissed at him, which was usually accompanied by gunfire. At least she had the courtesy to miss most of the time...or at least graze him.

He did not serve in the military, but Jon Arryn said that Tywin had perfected the thousand-yard-stare. He once drove a Volantene businessman from a business conference in Pentos with his glare alone when the man joked about him being 'so rich that he could shit gold.' Only Rhaella could out-stare him, much to his chagrin. Rhaegar and Visenya were both immune to his glare. Only Hoster Tully matched him in ruthlessness. Walder Frey once said of Tywin that "had not Tywin Lannister been a legit businessman, then he would have made one hell of a mob boss."

Tywin was amused by Walder's comment.

Then there was his wife. Tywin's brother, Kevan Lannister, once said that Tywin Lannister ran both the Golden Lion and his family with an iron fist. But it was Joanna Lannister who ran _him_.

He had met his wife, Joanna, when he was in his mid-twenties. Of course, he thought that she was a model, as she was in Aerys' words, "a gorgeous little thing." However, Joanna was anything but. She modeled in her spare time, but in truth, she worked for the Westerosi Intelligence Agency, and was semi-retired, giving lectures and firearms training to the new recruits once a month in King's Landing. It was something that Tywin had found out the hard way when he found out that she was pregnant with both Jamie and Cersei.

It was his father who had told Aerys, who then him. Say what you want about Tytos Lannister, but he was adamant that he did the right thing and marry Joanna once he found out that she was pregnant. Tywin didn't find out until after returning from business school in King's Landing. Joanna had been staying at the Den in the meantime.

And aside from becoming an expecting father, Tywin found out that his wife-to-be was a crackshot the hard way, as she took potshots at him with his father's shotgun, while singing 'The Rains of Castamere.' Hell, the incident took place out on the same backyard in which Tywin and the others were having breakfast in.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Casterly Rock, nearly 40 years earlier._

_It had been Aerys who had told him that Joanna was pregnant. Then his father called and read him the riot act. "No grandson of mine shall be born a bastard," Tytos had said. "You will do the right thing and marry this woman."_

_At least Joanna was easy to locate, as Tytos allowed her to stay at the Lion's Den. Tywin was on the next plane from King's Landing, where he was finishing up his studies at business school, and was back in Casterly Rock by noon._

_Kevan had pointed his elder brother to the backyard, the last place he had seen Joanna. When Tywin demanded to know more, Kevan was silent on the matter._

_Tywin looked around the yard, walking along the pathway in search of Joanna. "Joanna?" he called out. "Jo?"_

_Silence. But he could not help but to feel that he was being watched. It gave him a very bad feeling. Then he heard her voice. She was singing. Singing a song he all but recognized._

_**And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?**_

**BOOM.**

_The loud report of a shotgun was nearly deafening. The earthenware pot near Tywin's feet exploded in a mess of clay, soil and shredded flowers._

_"WHOA!" Tywin scrambled backwards from the destroyed pottery. "Joanna! This isn't funny!"_

_**Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.**_

**BOOM.**

_This time, the tree branch behind Tywin fell to the ground as he took cover. Tywin knew his guns, and he knew the sound of his father's favorite shotgun; a Remmington pump action 12-gauge. Even worse, Tywin realized that Joanna wasn't using the buckshot, but rather the deer slugs favored by his father._

_And they can put quite the nasty hole in a human body._

_**In a coat of gold or red, a lion still has claws.**_

**BOOM.**

_Tywin felt the impact of the slug as it smashed into the tree trunk, the same one he was hiding behind of. He scrambled out on his hands and knees, trying to keep low to the ground. Heart pounding, adrenaline rushing throughout his body, trying to get away._

_**And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours.**_

**BOOM.**

_Tywin was forced back as the slug impacted the ground less than a foot from him. "SHIT!" He immediately retreated back to the grove of woods. 'Seven Hells, why is this happening to me?' Tywin thought. 'Is this payback for Tarbeck and Reyne?'_

_**And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere.**_

**BOOM.**

_Tywin screamed (Kevan would later said that he was an octave away from screaming like a girl, although Tywin would vehemently deny ever screaming that high) as he decided to bolt for the safety of the main house. _

_As he made it to the backyard's fountain, Joanna fired again._

_**But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear.**_

**BOOM.**

_This time, the fountain's cherub's head exploded in fragments of marble. Tywin then stumbled over the remains of the pot Joanna had shot earlier, causing him to fall into the fountain with a splash._

_When he came back up, he found himself face-to-barrel with a smoking shotgun, being held by Joanna herself. The bulge in her stomach showed that she was at least five months along. _

_"Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear," she finished, speaking the final words to The Rains of Castamere._

_Tywin gulped. But he managed to keep his cool, despite being used as target practice by a hormone-driven woman. At least she didn't catch him on the toilet. He could see the news: Tywin Lannister shot to death in a hormonal-induced rage._

_"Joanna...put down the shotgun." Tywin began. "Put down the shotgun and we can talk inside like calm, rational people. I didn't know until Aerys told me. Father berated me, said that I dishonored you for not taking responsibility straightaway. I didn't know that you were pregnant. You left me, remember?"_

_That was the wrong thing to say, as Joanna pumped another round into the shotgun, ejecting the spent shell, which landed inside the fountain. One wrong sentence and Tywin knew he would be getting a closed casket funeral._

_"Okay, let me rephrase," Tywin said. "I didn't know that you were pregnant, and you didn't leave me a message when you found out. So it's just as your fault as it was mine."_

_At that, Joanna relented. Tywin did have a point. But it didn't absolve him."And what exactly do you plan on doing about it?" Joanna replied, her voice as cold as ice._

_Tywin didn't hesitate with his answer."The right thing. I took out a debt when I got you pregnant. And I always pay my debts."_

_Joanna maneuvered the barrel of the shotgun so that it was under Tywin's chin. "Good to hear. Let's put that to the test, shall we?"_

[End Flashback]

* * *

Suffice to say, he married her within the hour in a shotgun wedding, emphasis on 'shotgun.' This was after he had changed his pants. It was also during that confrontation with his soon-to-be-wife that the unofficial motto of the Lannisters - "A Lannisters always pays their debts" - was born. Do good in the Lion's sight and you will be rewarded. Cross the Lion, and...well, Tarbeck and Reyne learned that lesson the hard way.

Tywin shuddered at the memory. Thankfully, no one else did not notice. But he had to admit that he had plenty of good years with Joanna.

Joanna Lannister was proud of her three children. The eldest, Cersei, was an accomplished lawyer, having been mentored by her godmother, Rhaella Blackfyre Targaryen. She served as the Master of Laws under the current Prime Minister of Westeros, Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys's eldest son. Cersei's interest in becoming a lawyer came following a field trip to the House of Sovereigns, in which she watched Rhaella practice her craft. To Cersei, Rhaella was the perfect combination of brains and beauty, and used that to her advantage. Under Rhaella's tutelage, Cersei became one of the best lawyers in Westeros. Her success rate had led to Rhaella suggesting to Rhaegar that Cersei would be perfect for the position of Master of Laws, of which Cersei accepted.

Rhaegar Targaryen was one of few people who could match her in the courtroom. There were others, such as Rayna Bolton, Roose Bolton's bastard daughter – now legitimatized – alongside his other bastard son, Ramsay. Rayna's friend Nymeria Sand, the second eldest of the Sand Snakes, also matched her in skill, as did the three eldest sons of Walder Frey, Lothar, Stevron and Black Walder. Even Petyr Baelish, a known ambulance chaser and owner of several brothels in King's Landing, was wily enough to match her skills in the courtroom. So much so that despite his vices, her father had hired him on as the company's attorney.

She was also mother to two boys, Joffrey and Tommen, the former being the elder child by four years, with Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen as their godparents. Her husband was Rhaegar's cousin, Robert Baratheon, the head of Crowned Stag Construction. Cersei was Robert's second wife, and stepmother to his legitimate heir, Gendry Baratheon and his two bastard children, Mya Stone, and Edric Storm.

Gendry did not stay at the Baratheon home, as Cersei showed nothing but disdain towards him, which he responded in kind. He instead stayed at a flat owned by his father in King's Landing with his half-siblings. Joffrey was intimidated by him, yet he got along with both Tommen and Myrcella.

Only Tyrion knew the truth, but kept his mouth shut. He was fond of Tommen, which was their only saving grace. Had anyone found out, then the fallout would be tremendous.

Cersei could not criticize Robert for fucking as many women as he did. After all, Joffrey and Tommen were not his children. Their father was Jamie himself, the product of incest. But the twins had a falling out several years earlier, which drove Jamie further into the arms of Brienne, much to Cersei's dismay.

Jamie was the younger of the twins by three minutes, and the heir apparent of Golden Lion Finance once Tywin decided to step down. He was also a skilled fencer, and the reigning men's champion for the past several years. But at the moment, he oversaw the Golden Lion's investments in King's Landing, and worked part-time at Barristan Selmy's fencing academy.

Jamie had also earned the nickname 'Kingslayer' while serving overseas with Ned, Balon and Rhaegar. It was during a mission in the Disputed Lands that Jamie fought and killed the self-proclaimed Stomcrow King, the leader of the terrorist group, the Stormcrows in a swordfight, hence the nickname.

Like his sister, he was married. His wife, Brienne, sat next to him, enjoying her meal. She was tall as Jamie and Tywin, six-feet-three, with short blond hair and clear blue eyes. With the exception of several battle scars from her stint with the Golden Company overseas, Brienne was pretty attractive. It was only her height and her brute strength which made her unattractive to most men, hence her nickname, the 'Freak of Tarth.' But Jamie was intrigued. They both had met at Barristan's fencing academy shortly after Jamie's return to Westeros, and after dating for six months, married. Their daughter, Myrcella, was the same age as Ned Stark's youngest daughter, Arya, the two girls – along with Elia Targaryen's namesake niece and Oberyn's daughter – were friends, occasionally trading off fencing tips and seen together at King's Landing Prep. Rhaegar and Elia were also godparents to Myrcella.

Tyrion was the youngest of the three Lannister siblings. Disliked by his sister for being a dwarf, he was Joanna's favorite child, her 'brave little man' as she liked to call him. Jamie Lannister respected him, as did most of his uncles and Rhaegar Targaryen, as they saw that despite his deformities, he had a sharp mind and his tongue was even sharper. Despite not being in line to run the Golden Lion, Tyrion was a successful businessman in his own right, as he was the owner of a popular restaurant in King's Landing, the Imp's Bar and Grill. His partner was Bronn, a man of ill-repute having gone legit, and his assistant was Podrick Payne, the nephew of legendary hitman Ilyn Payne, and a popular client in the brothels of King's Landing.

The fact that the restaurant itself was endorsed by Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen also helped in its popularity.

Tywin's attitude towards his deformed son had cooled down over the years, thanks to Rhaegar's influence. The same could be said about Cersei, as she tolerated his presence. Despite everything, family stuck together.

He was also a widower. His first wife, Tysha, had died in childbirth, leaving him to raise his daughter. Tyris, contrary to her father, was born healthy, and without deformities. Like her cousins, she too, attended King's Landing Prep, where she has struck up a friendship with Garlan Tyrell, Arya Stark and Elia Sand, despite being a year younger. Ironically, Cersei adored her niece, yet despised her brother.

Tywin griped to his wife about his son's choice of friends. To which Joanna reminded him that he had Gregor Cleagne, a violent ex-con on his payroll. Compared to his mad dog of a bodyguard, Bronn was a saint.

Tyrion also donated money to the children's wing of Pycelle Memorial. Given his childhood, the Imp had developed, in his own words, "a soft spot for cripples, bastards, and broken things." The children there respectfully called him 'Uncle Tyrion.'

Myrcella Lannister was the daughter of Jamie and Brienne Lannister. Like her parents and grandfather, she was pretty tall for her age, despite being a teenager, standing at five-feet-nine. Arya Stark was shorter than her by two inches, and the rising star at Barristan Selmy's fencing academy. Cersei wanted a daughter of her own, and was insanely jealous when Brienne gave birth to a girl. She had already given Jamie two boys and desired a girl more than anything. But after their last falling out, Jamie wouldn't touch her.

"This is nice," Joanna said, smiling. "All of my children – and my daughter-in-law and granddaughters – here. Although I am surprised that Joffrey and Tommen could not make it, Cersei."

"Joffrey is grounded and Tommen has to work on a science project for school," Cersei replied. "The boy is becoming out of control. I may end up having to send him to the military academy in Riverrun."

The reason being that Joffrey was grounded was that he tried to pick a fight with his cousin/half-sister when Jamie and Brienne came to visit. Joffrey shoved her, and Myrcella busted his lip in retaliation, showing that she had also taken after her mother when it comes to strength. Both Robert and Jamie saw the altercation and Joffrey was grounded as a result.

The only other person with influence over Joffrey aside from the Lannisters was Rhaegar himself.

"Shows what happens when you spoil your son rotten," Tyrion mused.

Cersei glared at her brother, who ignored her and continued to eat his lunch. She was about to let loose with a rude remark when Joanna cleared her throat. "Tyrion. Cersei. Manners."

"Sorry, Mom," both siblings muttered. Between their parents, their mother was scarier. It was as if the aura of The Stranger surrounded her whenever she got angry.

Amory Lorch, a member of Tywin's security team, made the mistake of pissing Joanna off months earlier. Kevan had been the sole witness of the ass-kicking which ensued. To this day, Amory still thinks about her whenever he eats steak. Even Gregor Cleagne himself knew not to cross Joanna when she was within arms' reach of anything that can spit led or has a sharp edge. Goes to show that even a lioness as old as she was still has claws. And like Tywin, she was the only person who can scare him with 'The Rains of Castamere.'

Oberyn Martell found it amusing that Joanna could scare Tywin, even after nearly 40 years of marriage.

Brienne grinned as she took a sip of her juice. She always liked Tyrion. Cersei, not so much. Then again, most people were put off because of her height. But not Jamie. And Joanna liked her, while Tywin found her to be 'acceptable,' as she made Jamie happy, much to Cersei's dismay.

Tywin decided to change the subject. "How's school?" he asked Myrcella and Tyris. If there was one thing that brought a smile to his face, aside from his wife, it was his grandchildren...most of the time, anyway.

"It's great, Grandpa," Myrcella replied. "It's a four-way-tie between Aegon, Tyris, Arya, and myself for top student in our class. Then there's the fencing tournament at Harrenhal that I'm preparing for."

Tywin nodded. There was a healthy rivalry between his granddaughter, Arya Stark and Elia Sand in the Westerosi fencing world. A rivalry which their parents supported. A rivalry which forged a friendship out of the ring between his granddaughter, Ned Stark's youngest daughter, and the bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. Tywin approved, as did Joanna.

The three-way duel between Arya, Myrcella and Elia – armed with practice swords – was fun to watch, despite the trio having numerous bruises following the impromptu match.

As Myrcella spoke, one of the servants approached the table, a sealed envelope in her hand. "Master Tywin, Madam Joanna, this came in the mail, addressed to the both of you."

Tywin accepted the envelope and sent the servant on her way. It was addressed to both himself and his wife, the return address being that of Stark Manor in Winterfell. Curious, Tywin opened the envelope. Inside, was a single sheet of paper. An invitation, he realized.

After scanning it for a moment, he said only one word. "Interesting."

"What?" his wife asked. "What is it?"

Tywin handed Joanna the invitation. Joanna took it and began to read out loud. "'You are cordially invited to celebrate the 17th wedding anniversary and renewal of vows between Chairman Eddard Stark and Dr. Catelyn Tully Stark on Saturday afternoon, September the 28th at 1 o'clock on the grounds of Stark Manor in Winterfell. The reception will follow inside the ballroom inside Stark Manor.' Huh. They're also serving lunch during the reception."

There was a second sheet of paper folded inside, addressed to Tywin. A note from Ned Stark. Tywin picked it up and read it.

**Tywin. Please keep your bodyguard under control should he attend. Ned.**

In the meantime, Cersei's eyes widened, as did Brienne's. Tyrion merely looked intrigued. Jamie was the first to react. "So Ned's giving Cat her dream wedding, eh?" he asked as he took a sip of juice.

"What do you mean?" Brienne asked.

"Long story short, Ned hooked up with Cat following the deaths of his dad, brother and sister, and knocked her up. Cat's dad and uncle hauled them both to the courthouse to get married once Edmure told them."

"Sounds like someone else we all know," quipped Tyrion, glancing at his parents.

"And how do you know all of this?" asked his mother.

"Ned told me. We did served together, you know."

Tywin weighed his options. He had no problems with Ned Stark or his wife, as they both had done right by him, despite the former being a rising business rival. The fact that Ned saved Jamie's life back in the military while serving overseas also helped in putting Ned Stark under Tywin's good graces (although he did not say it out loud).

Honestly, the old man had written Ned off when he became head of Wolf Enterprises years earlier. Here was Eddard Stark, thrust into the role of leadership following the deaths of his father and brother, the original heir apparent. But as Jamie once told him, Ned Stark had the natural talent of making the impossible possible. He was a rising player in the game of thrones, his power and influence nearly second to Tywin's own, having already surpassed the Tyrells. On top of that, he had business alliances with both Crowned Stag and Kraken Logistics – the 'Big Three,' as the papers called them, their combined wealth surpassing that of the Lannisters. Thankfully, Tywin still had all three men beat separately...if not barely.

When Tywin asked Ned as to why he was so successful, Ned simply replied, "Always speak the truth. If you don't want to hear the truth, then ask nothing."

Ned practiced what he preached when asked about what he thought about Tywin. He summed the Lannister family head in three words: "Ruthless, but brilliant."

Joanna thought that Ned's honesty was what made him such a formidable businessman.

Catelyn Stark earned respect points with the Lannisters for treating Gregor Cleagne, his bodyguard, when he had dislocated the fingers in his hand, as well as his children and grandchildren. Cat also had saved Joanna's life when her appendix ruptured, Joanna undergoing emergency surgery. Tywin had been in Braavos dealing with the Iron Bank when the call came in. His flight had been delayed for over 24 hours before he could return to Westeros.

Upon arriving in King's Landing, his next stop was Pycelle Memorial.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Pycelle Memorial – nine months earlier._

"_WHERE IS SHE?" Tywin bellowed as he stormed through the corridors of Pycelle Memorial Hospital, Kevan Lannister following close behind. Ever since getting word about Joanna form Tyrion, he had been anxious, an emotion foreign to him in the decades of marriage to Joanna. _

_Due to a storm in Braavos, his flight had been delayed for 24 hours. Once the all-clear was given for air travel, Tywin was on the next flight to King's Landing. And here he was, looking for his wife._

_Instead, he found Dr. Catelyn Stark walking towards him. As usual, she was dressed in dark blue scrubs, which was partially covered by her white lab coat, and tennis shoes. Her crimson Tully hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her stethoscope was draped around her shoulders._

_Tywin wasted no time. "Dr. Stark, where is my wife?" he demanded. "Where is Joanna? What happened?"_

_Cat raised one hand. "Calm down, Tywin. Your wife is resting. She's fine."_

"_Thank the gods that she is alive," Tywin said, while Kevan breathed out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"_

"_Your wife was brought in yesterday by Cersei, Jamie and Tyrion complaining of pain on her side, followed by vomiting and a severe fever – textbook signs of appendicitis. We performed an appendectomy and removed the inflamed appendix. She was lucky, Director. Had she arrived later, then she would not had survived had it burst."_

"_She was complaining of pains in her side before I left," Tywin replied. "I didn't know it was that serious."_

"_She's a tough woman, your wife," Cat noted. "She will recover. The 24-hour-period has passed, and she shows no signs in rejecting the antibiotics. She'll be bedridden for the next couple of weeks, but will make a full recovery."_

_This time, it was Tywin who had breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been married to that woman for almost forty years...and to this day, she still scares me when she gets angry. Yet...I love her more than anything in this word. She is the mother of my children, and I can't see my life without her. Thank you, Dr. Stark."_

_Cat nodded in response. "No need to thank me. It's my job."_

"_You do realize that this is one debt that even I can't come close to pay."_

"_Oh, I know how you Lannisters always pay your debts. I've placed her on a clear liquid diet until her intestines begin to function once again. Then she can progress to a regular diet. Make sure she sits up on the edge of the bed and have her walk short distances around the room. Her moving around is mandatory and pain medication may be given is she needs it. She'll need up to a month to fully recover. Keep her well, and I'll consider the debt paid."_

_Tywin nodded. "Agreed. And thanks again."_

[End Flashback]

* * *

How ironic that Ned and Catelyn Stark had saved those closest to him, Tywin realized. Cat had saved the life of his wife, while Ned saved Jamie's (and those of his comrades) overseas. Of course Tywin would go. It was a foregone conclusion, as he could not deny Joanna anything. If he did, then she would have dragged him to Winterfell. His wife was quite the romantic.

At least he would see Aerys and Rhaella there, if anything. And he had a score to settle with Rhaella. Maybe a trip outside of Casterly Rock would be good for him. For Joanna, it would mean she could catch up on old times with Olenna.

Jamie, in the meantime, was weighing his options. Despite their differences, he respected Ned and his wife. As both men were marksmen, they were rivals on the firing range. Like his father, he too owed Ned his life. During their time in the Disputed Lands whilst searching for the Stormcrows, Ned had tackled Jamie to the ground just as an RPG was launched at the men. Ned's leg had been hit with shrapnel, but his actions saved the lives of himself and the others.

That and Jamie, in a show of gratitude, paid the lion's share – pun intended – of Ned's physical rehabilitation bills once they returned to Westeros. After all, Lannisters always pay their debts.

He turned to Brienne. "Well?"

"More than likely, we'll be getting the same invite once we return home," his wife replied. "We should go."

"Sure," Cersei snorted. "Only problem is that not everyone in Westeros clearly likes us."

"Which is why Rhaegar Targaryen himself is attending," Tyris pointed out. "If anything, that means that Uncle Jamie's old unit is coming back together for this occasion. It also means that aside from Uncle Rhaegar himself, three former Prime Ministers and one former and current Master of Laws will be in attendance, which means everyone will be on their best behavior."

"You sure about that?" Tywin asked his second granddaughter, while Tyrion looked at his daughter with pride.

"I would have done the same thing in order to keep the peace," Jamie replied.

Cersei rolled her eyes and took another sip of her juice as her family made plans to be in Winterfell for the ceremony. At least she would chat Catelyn up again. Not that she had any problems with visiting Winterfell, as she enjoyed the ski resorts in the winter, but that meant she would be going with Robert, rather than Jamie.

'Life is so unfair at times,' Cersei thought as she downed the remainder of her juice.

* * *

The Red Keep, King's Landing.

Piano music drifted throughout the halls of the manor of which the Targaryens called home. When the Targaryens once ruled Westeros, the Red Keep was originally a massive castle built upon a hill. But the castle was destroyed during the Dance of Dragons, and was rebuilt as a manor house in its place.

Inside the music room, seated together at the piano, were the Prime Minister and First Lady of Westeros, Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife, Elia Martell.

Rhaegar Targaryen was the eldest son of Aerys and Rhaella. He was also godson to Tywin Lannister, a longtime friend of the family. So much so that Rhaegar called the Lannister patriarch 'Uncle' as a term of respect, as Tywin was – and still it – his closest confidant and mentor. And in turn, Rhaegar was Tyrion's confidant and mentor. Rhaegar wasn't the only godchild. There were his other three siblings; his twin sister Visenya, the middle child Viserys, and the youngest, Daenerys Stormborn.

Rhaegar's interest in politics started when he was class president back when he was in high school. Following his tour in the military, Rhaegar finished law school and after a stint as a lawyer, moved into politics. He served in the House of Sovereigns' Lower House, before accepting the position of Master of Laws during Jon Arryn's administration. When Arryn decided not to stay on for a second term, Rhaegar himself decided to run, with Jon Connington as his running mate. His opponent was his cousin, Stannis Baratheon.

It was no contest. Rhaegar Targaryen had won in a landslide victory. Now, it was three years into his first term as Prime Minister of the Westerosi Federation.

Seventeen years earlier, Rhaegar had a dilemma. Aside from Elia, he was also attracted to Cersei Lannister and Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar knew that she was the 'Desert Rose of Dorne,' but he was intrigued by her. Thankfully, Rhaegar was not like Robert and did not want to string any of them along. So he sought advice from his godfather, Tywin Lannister, who had been Deputy Minister of Westeros at the time under his father. What Tywin had said surprised even him.

_"Under other circumstances, I would try and steer you towards Cersei. I also remember the circumstances in regards to how both your father and myself came to be wed to our respective wives, and as your godfather, I don't want to wish that on you. You know both the advantages and flaws of each girl. The best advice I can give to you is choose wisely. Make sure that the girl you choose not only makes you happy, but loves you for being you, not because you are a Targaryen."_

So Rhaegar decided to pursue Elia. He had a Creative Writing class with her and had left his notebook of poetry where she would retrieve it. As expected, Elia did find it and tracked Rhaegar down inside the music room, where he was playing the piano, waiting for both his siblings, Viserys and Visenya. There, a bond formed from their love of music, and Elia, ever the wordsmith, transformed one of his poems into a song.

* * *

[Flashback]

_King's Landing Preparatory Academy_

_Elia didn't know that Rhaegar had a love for music, yet here he was, skillfully playing the piano. She preferred the guitar, but she was mesmerized by Rhaegar's skill._

_The song he was playing was an old Valyrian lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. It was one of his favorites._

_**Lying beside you, hear in the dark.**_

_**Feeling your heart beat with mine.**_

_Rhaegar recognized the words. It was one of his poems he had written while in Creative Writing class. He looked at Elia, who smiled back at him and continued to sing._

_**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere,**_

_**How could our love be so blind?**_

_**We sailed on together, we drifted apart**_

_**And here you are by my side**_

_Rhaegar continued to play, mesmerized by her voice, just as she was mesmerized by his piano playing._

_**So now I come to you, with open arms**_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_**So here I am, with open arms**_

_**How could you see, what your love means to me, open arms**_

[End Flashback]

* * *

It was that day that Elia Martell found herself a new muse in the form of Rhaegar Targaryen.

When Valar Dohaeris broke up following graduation, Elia recorded 'Open Arms,' and it became a big hit. Since then, Rhaegar added 'songwriter' to his already-impressive resume. Aside from Rhaegar, Jamie Lannister knew about Elia being the Desert Rose, as he was outside the music room that day. But as he saw that Rhaegar was into Elia and not Cersei, he kept her secret.

Unknown to both at the time, Jamie Lannister came across the pair as Elia sang and put two and two together. Like Rhaegar, Jamie kept Elia's secret, as it meant that Rhaegar would pursue Elia rather than Cersei.

Like Cersei, Elia had a massive crush on Rhaegar back when they were teenagers. They were an unlikely couple, diametric opposites, he of the former ruling family of Westeros who can trace his ancestry back to Valyria, and she, the 'Desert Rose of Dorne,' the sister to Oberyn and Doran Martell.

Unlike Cersei and Robert, whose marriage was now clearly platonic (with Robert carrying on an affair with his secretary), Rhaegar and Elia were still in love, despite their trials and tribulations. Rhaegar could have carried on an affair with anybody, as he was still one of Westeros's most desirable men, but he chose not to. In spite of it all, he was still loyal to Elia. Doran and Oberyn found that trait to be quite admirable.

While Rhaegar focused on his political, Elia focused on her singing and acting, thus becoming one of Westeros' beloved entertainers. Her first film was a biopic based on her legendary ancestor, Nymeria. The film was a huge success, so much so that she was literally carried out of the theater in Sunspear by a cheering audience. Her recent film project chronicled the rise and fall of a ruthless Braavosi businesswoman.

Tywin liked that one.

Then there were their two children, Rhaenys and Aegon VI. Rhaegar had named his eldest daughter after the first wife of the Conqueror, while his son was the sixth to carry the name of their famous ancestor. Rhaenys took after her mother in her Dornish appearance with her father's violet eyes, while Aegon was a spitting image of his father. Like her mother, Rhaenys herself was an entertainer, a member of the second incarnation of Valar Dohaeris alongside her cousin, Arianne Martell. Aegon was more of a scholar, his mind as sharp as his wit, thanks to his father, his uncles, his grandmother, and Tyrion Lannister, who mentored the boy just as Rhaegar had done to him.

Elia knew how to play the piano. Rhaegar had taught her, just as his mother had taught him. But she enjoyed watching her husband play. It was one of the reasons why their bond was so strong – their love of music. It was also through Rhaegar that she was able to speak both dialects of Valyrian, which helped boosted her fanbase, as she recorded her songs in both the Common Tongue and in Valyrian. Valyrian wasn't the only foreign language she spoke, as Oberyn taught her to speak in Braavosi.

Rhaegar's youngest sister was also listening in. Daenerys Stormborn sat on a couch, nose buried in a book. Dany – as she was called, as it was Elia who had given her that nickname – was an unexpected addition to the Targaryen family, as she was born shortly after the birth of Aegon. It felt strange to Dany, as her nephew and niece not only attended King's Landing Prep alongside her, but she was a year older than him, while Rhaenys was three years older than the both of them.

Dany also became interested in Archeology, and was seen in the company of her uncle Oberyn whenever he would come to visit Elia and her children in King's Landing or when Rhaegar allowed her to tag along with him to Dorne, who had spent much of his time overseas at various excavation sites. The book she was reading was that of ancient civilizations of Essos, a gift from him. In a way, Dany became Oberyn's unofficial pupil.

Elia considered herself to be lucky. Even after all these years, she was still married to Rhaegar. Unlike Cersei and Robert, whose marriage was clearly platonic, and that half of the women in Westeros still longed for her beloved husband, Rhaegar still wanted her.

_**Oh-wa,**_

_**Standin' in the heart of darkness,**_

_**Oh-wa,**_

_**Give me my life, give me my energy**_

Rhaegar stopped playing upon hearing his eldest daughter walk into the room. Rhaenys Targaryen – earbuds in her ears – was singing one of her favorite songs, of which her mother had penned and sung during her Valar Dohaeris days.

The song had a special significance to Elia. She had sung it at the graduation party which was held at the Casino of the Sun, when she showed her classmates that Elia Martell and the 'Desert Rose' were one in the same. The look on Cersei's face was priceless, as was Robert Baratheon, who had long since voiced his desire to fuck the live-wired front-woman of the band. Too bad that Rhaegar had made his intentions clear. Elia was his.

It was also the first song that Rhaenys had covered when she and Arianne reformed the group under Elia's guidance.

_**Oh-wa,**_

_**Fightin' in the heart of madness,**_

_**Oh-wa,**_

_**Ease my pain, ease my loneliness...**_

Like her mother, Rhaenys had hidden from her classmates that she was the lead singer of the second incarnation of Valar Dohaeris. It was surprising that no one hadn't suspect it yet, as her mother had done the same thing. The only persons who knew were Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell, and they were sworn to secrecy.

She removed her ear bud and handed off the envelope to her father. "This came in the mail," she said.

Rhaegar took the envelope and looked at the front. It was addressed to the Targaryen family, with the return address being that of Stark Manor. Meanwhile, Rhaenys exited the music room, ruffling Dany's hair as she passed. Dany scowled slightly at her niece before going back to her book.

Rhaegar opened the envelope and retrieved the invite. As Elia read the invite alongside her husband, Rhaegar's face broke into a grin. "Stark. Son of a gun..."

"You plan on going?" Elia asked.

"Of course," her husband replied. "You of all people know that Ned Stark and I go way back, and it would be rude of me not to show up in Winterfell. Besides...if I know Ned, the Lannisters will be there..."

At that, Elia frowned. The Martells had past grievances with the Lannisters, mainly in the form of Tywin's mad dog of a bodyguard, Gregor Cleagne, 'The Mountain That Rides.' Back when Elia and Rhaegar were in school, Gregor had caused a disturbance inside the Casino of the Sun when he tried to assault one of the female clerks. Her brother, Oberyn Martell, had fought the giant of a man off, using one of his poisoned spears.

Gregor would be bedridden from the neurotoxin Oberyn had laced his spear with, but would recover, and was given a lifetime ban from returning to either the Casino or the Water Gardens. Tywin had reprimanded The Mountain, as he had seen the security video of the disturbance, and Kevan Lannister – who was present – verified what had happened.

Sandor 'The Hound' Cleagne, Gregor's younger brother who worked for the Baratheons, had laughed his ass off when he heard the news of what had happened.

But, Rhaegar was one of Tywin's godchildren and in turn, he was godfather to Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. She only condoned Tywin Lannister because her husband held him in such high esteem.

"...and knowing Ned, Oberyn and Doran will also be there along with their kids," finished Rhaegar. "And it would be nice to see the guys once again."

That perked up Elia. She had always been close to her brothers, especially Oberyn. And she enjoyed being aunt to Oberyn's girls. On top of that, she had no problems with the Stark family, as both Ned and Cat were both well-respected in the Westerosi business world. Plus, she shot one of her music videos in Winterfell last winter at the ski resort.

"Of course," Rhaegar continued, lilac eyes twinkling with humor, "as Prime Minister, I got to postpone the little threesome I had planned with that Volantene intern and that other Dornish bastard your oversexed brother had set me up with."

Elia laughed. "There goes the Prime Minister, thinking he's such a big shot." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are not as charming as you think you are, Rhaegar Targaryen."

Rhaegar merely smiled. "Yes, I am. I married you, didn't I?"

She flicked his nose. "_Smartass,_" Elia said in Valyrian.

Elia then yelped as her husband goosed her. "_Nice ass,_" he replied, also in Valyrian.

"Ahem. You know there's children present."

The First Couple of Westeros turned around. Standing behind them, was Rhaegar's parents, Aerys II and Rhaella Targaryen. Former Prime Minister of Westeros, former head of the Imperial Dragon Hotel and Resort. Also present was Rhaegar's twin sister, Visenya, the current head of the Imperial Dragon.

Visenya was the younger of the pair by ten minutes. She was in her father's words, 'classic Valyrian beauty.' As she had her mother's brains and her father's drive and passion to succeed, that much was true. First in her class in business school, Visenya was groomed to take over the Imperial Dragon once she came of age, while Viserys took over their mother's law firm.

Unlike Rhaegar, she had married her college sweetheart, a Valyrian man from a middle-class family. As per to the conditions set, her husband had taken on the Targaryen family name. The pair had a son, named after Visenya's father, who was attending King's Landing Prep alongside his cousins and aunt.

Even now, Rhaella's Common Tongue still retained her husky Valyrian accent. "While I am not opposed to public displays of affection between you two, please leave your seductions of my son to the bedroom, Elia."

"She doesn't have to try hard to seduce me, Mother," Rhaegar replied. "She's Dornish."

"Yet, I'm still wondering how she can be related to such a man as Oberyn Martell," Visenya mused. "Both he and Walder Frey could trade notes on wooing the opposite sex."

"Fortunately, my brother has only eight girls to his name," Elia replied.

Aerys then took notice of the invite in his son's hand. "What is that?"

Rhaegar handed his father the invite. Aerys, Rhaella and Visenya scanned the invite for a minute, before the Targaryen patriarch turned back to his son. "There's an ulterior motive in inviting you, do you realize that?" Aerys asked.

"Of course," Rhaegar replied. "While Ned and Cat are well-liked, some of the other major players in the game of thrones outright hate each other. Uncle and Aunt Jo are no exception. But there will be three former Prime Ministers present, along with myself and Mom is the former Master of Laws. More than enough incentive for the guests to behave."

Aerys nodded. He looked at the invite in his hands. "Still...it's been a while since we've last seen Tywin and his family. And it's also been a while since I've been to Winterfell. Yes...I think a trip up North would prove quite interesting."

"And knowing Ned, he's getting the old unit back together for such an occasion," Rhaegar said. "I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

Oasis, Sunspear.

As with Tywin and Joanna Lannister, Dorne's leading family also enjoyed the occasional get-together with the family. The Nymeros Martell family's claim to fame in the game of thrones was that it was the owners of the world-famous Casino of the Sun, situated in Sunspear, and the Water Gardens, an amusement water park located nine miles from Sunspear.

There was also a long-standing rivalry between the Martells and the Tyrells. Mainly because Olenna had tried many times to steal the recipe for the Martell's Dornish rum several times in the past. It also didn't help matters that Willas Tyrell had been in a car accident, while Oberyn Martell was behind the wheel. The accident wasn't Oberyn's fault, but Willas ended up walking with a limp.

That, and Elia Martell, Dorne's beloved 'Desert Rose,' was the First Lady of the Westerosi Federation, a fact which caused many a Dornishman to swell with pride. None more so than her elder brother and patriarch of the family, Doran Martell. He was wheeled into the dining room by his eldest daughter, Arianne, before she herself sat down in her chair. By this time, the others were coming from their various locations around the desert manor to take in the midday meal.

As always, Doran was escorted by his bodyguard, Areo Hotah. A brooding, bald, dark-skinned man from Norvos, he was originally the bodyguard of Doran's late wife, Mellario, who was also of Norvoshi origin. Doran saw him more as a member of the family, rather than his bodyguard.

Doran was a shrewd businessman, a cautious man, the original underdog in the game of thrones before Eddard Stark and Wolf Enterprises' rise to rival that of the Golden Lion. A man respected by friend and enemy alike was a man to be reckoned with.

His brother's paramour was the first to arrive. Ellaria Sand, Harmen Uller's bastard daughter, and mother to Oberyn's youngest. The Chief Nursing Officer at Pycelle Memorial Hospital, and Catelyn Stark's right hand and friend, she was the longest relationship Oberyn had with a woman. The second longest was with Sarella's mother. Ellaria had met Oberyn back when she and Cat were paramedics, working their way up the ranks in the medical field. Oberyn had been brought in with a broken wrist and things took off from there.

There was something about her that caught Oberyn's eye. When Doran asked his brother about Ellaria, he just smiled. Oh well, as long as she made Oberyn happy, then Doran didn't mind.

The first to arrive was Ellaria's daughter, Elia. Named after her famous aunt and given the nickname 'Elie,' she bounded into the dining room and took a seat next to her mother. Trained by her father and elder sister in how to wield the sword and spear, Elia Sand, along with Myrcella Lannister and Arya Stark, were rising stars in the Westerosi fencing world. Aside from that, Elia loved horseback riding.

Which is what she had been doing for the past hour. Ellaria looked at her daughter and frowned. "You smell like horses. Again. Go and shower."

"Aw, Ma..." Elie began.

Doran cleared his throat. "Elia, the food will still be here when you come back. Go and do what your mother says."

Elie pouted. "Okay." She got up and excused herself from the dining room, exchanging greetings with the second eldest of Oberyn's children as she entered the room.

Nymeria Sand greeted her uncle, stepmother, and cousins before taking a seat at the table. Named after the legendary warrior-queen of Dorne of which the Martells were descended from, Nymeria was second eldest of Oberyn's children. She was one of two lawyers working for Wolf Enterprises, the second being the bastard daughter of Roose Bolton, Rayna Snow. And as her surname can bear witness, she too, was a bastard, but not just any bastard daughter of Dorne. She was one of the infamous Sand Snakes - eight girls sired by Oberyn, and just as infamous as their hotheaded father.

As Quentin Martell being groomed to take over as the Casino's business attorney, Nymeria had heard of a job opening at Wolf Enterprises through her uncle, Prime Minister Rhaegar Targaryen. It also helped that both her and Rayna were friends since law school. Her aunt Elia had nicknamed her 'Lady Nym,' a nickname she carried with her for most of her life. Exotic, with a combination of her Rhonish and Volantene features, it was said that she had all of the beauty her elder sister, Obara Sand, lacked.

It was her uncle, Rhaegar Targaryen, who directed her to work for Wolf Enterprises as a lawyer alongside Rayna Snow. Seeing a chance to reunite with her old friend, Nymeria decided to head North.

Nymeria made quite the impression when she arrived in Winterfell for the interview. She had triggered the metal detectors upon entry, which led to her being searched for weapons. The end result was that there were several knives on her person – ten in total. Jory Cassel, Ned's Chief of Security was impressed with Nym's choice of weaponry. Ned Stark was amused. Roose Bolton was not.

"You definitely are your father's daughter," complimented Ned as he inspected one of the knives. "I expected nothing less from the daughter of the Red Viper."

Nymeria knew that her father had worked alongside Ned Stark's unit whilst overseas. In her boss's words, Ned described her father as "reckless and wild, but a good man."

Following a six month probationary period, Nymeria was hired on as the second attorney for Wolf Enterprises. And that meant she had plenty of benefits, such as a spacious loft in Winterfell, and free medical checkups at Pycelle Memorial. And she was good at her job.

Like Cersei and her uncle, she was mentored by Rhaella Targaryen. Unlike her famous uncle and his cousin-in-law, she was a prodigy, but her expertise was practicing corporate law. She was also considered to being tapped for the post of Master of Laws, but Rhaegar refused, saying that he would be accused of nepotism by having his niece serve under him.

Technically, he was guilty of nepotism, as his cousin's wife served as Master of Laws. Fortunately, no one raised a eye at Cersei's appointment.

After exchanging greetings with her uncle, cousin and stepmother, Nymeria took a seat. Doran noticed the sealed envelope in her hands. "What's that?" he asked.

"Something from my boss and Dr. Stark," Nymeria replied. "I'll explain everything once Dad and the others arrive."

From the various locations throughout Oasis, the rest of the Martells begun to emerge into the dining room. Quentin and Trystane Martell. Next to arrive were Oberyn's daughters.

The Sand Snakes were Oberyn's bastard daughters, eight in total, by five different women, but they all had Oberyn's eyes. Nymeria's mother was a Volantene businesswoman who had done business with the Casino of the Sun, the main family business of the Martells. Obara Sand, the eldest and former soldier in the Westerosi Army, worked at the Casino as its muscle, her mother being an Oldtown prostitute. Tyene Sand, the second youngest, was a herbalist with an obsession with poisons who worked at Pycelle Memorial. Sarella, the youngest, was stationed at the military base in Oldtown.

The four youngest girls were all Ellaria's, with Harmen Uller as their grandfather. Ellie was the eldest. Obella Sand was the next in line, and a frequent visitor to the Water Gardens, as she loved to swim. Dorea Sand was the next-to-youngest, and was just as wild as Rickon Stark. Last was Loreza Sand, the youngest, having just turned nine.

The last to arrive alongside Ellie, following a shower and a change of clothes, walking in a slouch, was the Red Viper himself.

Dr. Oberyn Martell was the diametric opposite of his elder brother. Rhaegar Targaryen often wondered how his wife was related to such a man. Oberyn had quite the checkered past before settling back down in Sunspear. He spent time at the Citadel, forging his maester's chains, but then quit. Then he hung around with a mercenary company before forming his own mercenary company.

Sure Oberyn screwed half of Westeros and parts of Essos, and bedded men as well as women, but he always took care of his children. That was possibly one of his more redeeming traits. He earned his nickname due to his habit of lacing his various bladed weapons with poisons, with Manticore poison as his poison of choice. So after bouncing around in Essos, he returned to Westeros to finish his doctorate in archeology. Following a series of mishaps and adventures in Essos, he returned to Westeros, where he had accepted a teaching position at King's Landing University teaching History and Archeology. He could have taken a job at the Casino, but declined.

He was also Elia's older brother, which occasionally led to the both of them butting heads while growing up. Of course, he overreacted when Elia married Rhaegar Targaryen without his or Doran's knowledge. Which led to Oberyn chasing Rhaegar all over the Casino of the Sun, screaming bloody murder as he attempted to impale his new brother-in-law with his spear collection, following Varys revealing that Rhaegar was their brother-in-law, all the while Elia was talking with Doran. Of course, Arianne and Quentin Martell didn't help out matters by selling Rhaegar out to Oberyn, as did Nymeria and Obara.

Only when Elia appeared and smoothed things over with her hotheaded brother, did Oberyn calmed down and accepted Rhaegar as his brother-in-law.

He met Ellaria Sand when she was visiting the Casino of the Sun. He knew her parents, as the Ullers were longtime friends of the Martells. That was the start of their relationship, as they both shared the same tendencies, their bisexuality being at the top of the list. Of course, Oberyn was looking for a blonde woman to join both him and Ellaria in a three-way.

When someone suggested Cersei Baratheon, he was quoted as saying, "I'd have my cock and balls chopped off before having her in my bed."

"So," began Doran as everyone began to tuck in the midday meal, "Everyone is here, Nym. So what's the occasion?"

Nymeria said nothing. She instead, handed the invite to her stepmother, who opened it and scanned the invite. As Nymeria already knew of her boss's intentions to renew their vows, all she did was sat back and watched the reactions of her family once it was revealed to them.

Ellaria's face broke into a wide grin. "Catelyn...should have known."

"What?" Oberyn asked. "What about your boss?"

Ellaria passed the invite to her lover, who read it. Meanwhile, Ellaria noticed the scrap sheet of paper inside the envelope. A note addressed to her.

**Ellaria. The Lannisters will be present at this wedding. Make sure your boy-toy is on his best behavior. Cat.**

"It seems that Chairman and Dr. Stark are renewing their wedding vows one month from now in Winterfell," Nymeria explained. "We've been invited to attend."

Nymeria was privy to this knowledge because Ned Stark had dropped the news onto the Executive Council earlier in the week. It was also in the same meeting that Roose Bolton had legitimized his bastard daughter, Rayna, as he had disowned Ramsay, due to his sociopathic issues and a criminal record so long that Olenna Tyrell could write a novel from it.

As Nymeria expected, her announcement had mixed reactions from her family. Doran looked interested. Arianne, Tristane and Quentin were excited. Obara was unimpressed. Tyene looked intrigued. Sarella continued eating. Ellaria was overjoyed. Ellie was happy, which meant that she would be seeing both Myrcella and Arya again. Her other sisters were whispering amongst themselves. But Nymeria was not surprised with her father's reaction.

"Bah," Oberyn snorted. "I see no reason as to why we should go. I know that Cat is your friend and boss, and I've no quarrel with the Starks as Ned done right by hiring Nym and the good doctor fixed both myself and the girls in the past, but give me one good reason as to why I should go and freeze my ass off in the North, let along deal with those golden pricks should Ned and Cat invite them."

It was known that Oberyn didn't think too highly of the Lannisters, save for Tyrion, as the Red Viper and the Imp held shared interests; good food and bad women. Olenna Tyrell and her clan – save for Willas – was a close second. He also didn't think too highly of Joffrey, as he was a sociopath in the making. Fortunately, both his parents, his grandparents, and Rhaegar kept him in line.

"For one, Aunt Elia's going," Nymeria said.

"Do you know for certain?"

"Rhaegar's friends with Ned Stark, so it's a foregone conclusion," Doran interjected. "And you yourself said that Tyrion was in your good graces."

"Still not convinced."

"They have a hot springs resort," Ellaria said.

Oberyn wasn't impressed. "And we have the Water Gardens."

Ellaria then leaned closer to Oberyn. "Have you ever had sex in a hot springs, lover?" she whispered before nibbling his earlobe.

Oberyn cleared his throat. "Can't say that I have."

"You know you want to," Ellaria cooed. Doran watched this exchange with an amused look on his face as Oberyn tried to keep his cool. Ellaria then brought out the big guns. "We can get a nice little suite...Nymeria can host her sisters at her place..." Then she leaned in closer so she can whisper into his ear. "And there's some interesting sexual techniques I want to try out."

"And there he goes," mutters Doran, taking a sip of juice.

"But you got to promise me that you will behave, as the Lannisters will be present," Ellaria continued. She then whispered into his ear. "Otherwise, you will be self-serving for the next month."

"...I'll be good," Oberyn squeaked.

"I know you will," his paramour replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the dining room.

Doran shook his head. "You are so whipped, Oberyn."

"Shut up." Oberyn growled. Then he looked down. He had a hard-on, thanks to Ellaria. "Damn woman. Now I need a cold shower."

Doran couldn't help but to laugh, while Areo cracked a grin.

Snafu's Notes: So ends part two. It was such a hassle, but I modeled some of the characters after various actors/actresses:

**Joanna Lannister (Helen Mirren, both younger and older)**. So what if Joanna was still alive in this continuity? What if she kept Tywin in line? And what if she was the only person he so righteously fears? The secret agent angle came from RED.

**Rhaegar Targaryen (Thomas Krestchmann)**. I used his likeness for Rhaegar in The Dragon Returns. It was between him and Mads Mikkelsen, so I tossed a coin.

**Elia Martell (Morena Baccarin, Jade Villaon – singing voice)**. This was a toss-up between Morena and Sonita Henry (Ellie Langford from Dead Space 2 and 3). But I'm a Firefly fan. The idea for her as a singer/actress came from Final Fantasy X-2 (the opening scene), of which Jade covered..

**Rhaenys Targaryen (Adelaide Kane)**. One of my friends is a fan of Reign and recommended that I modeled Rhaenys after her. Kinda stumped on who to model her singing voice after. Bah.

**Visenya Targaryen (Jaime Murray)**. To anyone who watches Defiance on SyFy, picture Stathma Tarr with a Valyrian appearance.

**Aerys II Targaryen (Rutger Hauer)**. Roy Batty/the Hobo with a Shotgun as Rhaegar and Visenya's dad? Hell yeah.

**Rhaella Blackfyre Targaryen (Corina Harfouch)**. German actress. She played Magda Goebbels in Der Untergang/Downfall. I wanted someone who could stare down even Tywin should the need arise.

Second, the confrontation between Tywin and Joanna was partially inspired by Tyrion's final confrontation with his father. Last, to anyone who knows their anime, three guesses as to which anime I took the lyrics which Rhaenys was singing, and the first two don't count.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

Snafu's Notes: First off, I'm changing the Martell home from the Desert Mansion to the more stylish Boomerang at Elizabeth Bay (seen in Mission: Impossible 2, the flamenco scene which Ethan Hunt meets Nyah Hall). If you noticed, I've given Roose Bolton a bastard daughter named Rayna Snow. She is going to be modeled after the actress Rhona Mitra (Eden Sinclair from Doomsday). Lyanna Stark's likeness is modeled after Gemma Arterton. As with Game of Thrones Vendetta, Malaquo Maegyr is modeled after John Doman. The following residences and locations are as follows:

- Tully Manor: Port Eliot

- The Pavillion: Chapultepec Castle (Capulet Mansion from William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet)

- Pyke: Poole, Dorset County, England

- The Twins: Appleby-in-Westmoreland/River Eden

I'm also surprised that no one didn't catch onto the songs used in the previous chapter. The song Elia sings to Rhaegar is Open Arms by Journey, while the song Rhaenys sings is Heart of Madness by Komodo Band, part of the Hokuto no Ken/Fist of the North Star movie soundtrack. Last, I've flipped the ages of Garlan and Loras, thus making the latter the middle child of the Tyrells.

Baratheon Hall, King's Landing.

The Baratheon family originally were from the Stomlands. They were also distant relatives of the Targaryens, as Rhaelle Targaryen married into the family. Through her line, Steffron Baratheon had been born, thus making him first cousin to Aerys II Targaryen.

Steffron's marriage had bore him three sons; Robert, Stannis and Renly. At the moment, the eldest grandson of Steffron Baratheon stalked his way down the corridors of the Baratheon family home.

Gendry Baratheon hated coming home. He honestly wondered whom he disliked more; his father for his womanizing ways, his stepmother, or his younger half-brother. At least he got along with Tommen and his uncle Tyrion, so it wasn't that much of a loss. Unlike his siblings Mya and Edric (Joffrey and Tommen included), Gendry was the legitimate heir to Crowned Stag, as his father had married his mother, who had been a waitress, a quickie marriage, but it didn't last, as she had died when he was only four.

To anyone who knew Robert in his heyday, they would tell Gendry that he was a spitting image of his father. Gendry would calmly reply that he was nothing like his father. He also spent time up north with the Starks, as Robert also owned a flat there. He was friends with the Starks, with Ned Stark as a mentor of sorts. His second mentor was the master mechanic Tobho Mott, who owned a mechanic's shop in Flea Bottom, of which he had discovered he had a talent for auto works.

They had worked together on restoring his beloved motorcycle – a Liberty Triumph Bonneville – complete with two saddlebags on the rear. The same bike in which he was riding on as he approached Baratheon Hall. He had planned on working at Tobho's garage, but the reason why he was at his father's house was that something came in the mail earlier that day. The address was wrong, but it was addressed to the Baratheon family.

So Gendry donned his biker's jacket, grabbed his helmet and after a ride through the streets of King's Landing, found himself at his old home. As he was pulling up to the front door, his half-brother was peeling out of the driveway, Joffrey giving him the finger as he screamed past in his mother's Jaguar. Gendry ignored him and entered the manor.

Gendry decided to check out the study first. Half the time, his father would be there, going over documents pertaining to Crowned Stag. Upon entering the massive room, he found it to be empty. Now that he thought about it, it was the first time he had been inside the study. Curiosity getting the better of him, Gendry decided to have a look around. When he reached the desk, he took notice of several photographs that were on the desk.

The first was that of the Baratheon family; his grandparents Steffron and Cassana Baratheon, along with his father and his two uncles, Renly and Stannis. The second was that of his father with the members of his old unit; Eddard Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, Balon Greyjoy, Jamie Lannister, Barristan Selmy and Jon Arryn. Even Gendry was shocked as to how his father had once looked when he was young.

But it was the next photo that caught his attention, situated between the group photo and Robert's wedding picture in front of the Great Sept. He picked it up and looked at it closely. A young woman, in her early twenties, smiling for the camera. A Stark, judging by the dark hair and the gray eyes, very attractive. She was wearing a sundress and in her hands, she was holding a rose. Highgarden blue, if he remembered correctly.

He was so engrossed in the photo that he did not notice his uncle enter the study, also looking for his father. The man noticed his nephew and walked closer, recognizing the woman instantly in the photo.

"I'm surprised that you father never talked to you about her."

Gendry turned around. He calmed down when he recognized the stern man behind him. "Uncle Stannis."

Stannis Baratheon nodded in greeting. "Gendry." He looked at the photo in his hands. "That's Lyanna Stark, Ned Stark's younger sister, and Jon Stark's mother."

"She's beautiful."

Stannis nodded. "That she was. She was the only woman Robert ever truly loved, so he says."

Gendry snorted. "I find that hard to believe, Uncle," he said as he set the photo back on the desk.

Stannis grunted. "But she was in love with the late Captain Dayne. Robert was pretty pissed when he found out about that. She died in childbirth, unfortunately."

"So what brings you here? You're here to see the old man too?"

Stannis nodded. "That I am." He motioned to the manilla folder in his hands. "Crowned Stag business."

Gendry nodded. As he was the eldest son by Robert's first wife, he was the heir to the Baratheon family business. Like Robb Stark, Robert, Renly and Stannis had been teaching him since childhood how to run a business. One of the conditions that Robert had set in for Gendry to inherit the business was that he had to serve for four years in the Westerosi military.

The rhythmic thumping from overhead gave both men a pretty good clue as to the whereabouts of the man in question. Gendry sighed as he followed his uncle out of the study.

Gendry had found a kindred spirit in his uncle. The Senior Executive of Crowned Stag Construction and a former candidate for the position of Prime Minister, Stannis was a cold and unyielding man. He was a widower, as his wife, Selyse Baratheon, had died last year, leaving him to raise their daughter, Shirleen, alone.

Stannis had loved his wife, despite her faults. He had been devastated when she had died from dragonscale, an illness which had all but been eradicated thanks to the efforts of the late Dr. Pycelle at the cost of his own life. Selyse didn't believe in inoculation and was dead set against their daughter being inoculated against the illness, due to her following a radical sect of the Seven which didn't allow inoculation. If you died, then it was the will of the Gods.

Stannis didn't earn himself any fans when he confronted and punched out the septon who led the sect inside Baelor's Great Sept as he conducted Selyse's funeral, as Stannis held him responsible for his wife's death. "Selyse was a dutiful daughter of the Faith, Stannis, and despite your efforts to keep her from her destiny, she now she rests in the Mother's embrace," the septon had said right before Stannis cold-cocked him.

It was also an act which led the High Septon to excommunicate him from the Faith when Stannis refused to make penance. The High Septon demanded that Robert disown his brother, but despite their differences, Robert refused, as Stannis was still his brother, and still Senior Execuive of Crowned Stag. At that, Stannis's respect towards his brother went up a notch.

Stannis' original secretary, who had been a devout follower of the Seven since childhood, had resigned in the aftermath, citing that she could not in good conscience work under a man who had forsaken the Faith of the Seven. It was during interviews for a new secretary that Stannis met the mysterious redhead from Asshai, Melissandre.

She was a follower of R'hillor, the Lord of Light. The followers of the Red God were few in Westeros, and were at odds with the dominant Faith of the Seven. Her cousin, Thoros, was also a follower of R'hillor, and a member of the Brotherhood Without Banners, a military veterans organization. Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, Balon Greyjoy, Jamie Lannister, and Rhaegar Targaryen were all members of the group, as was Davos Seaworth, Stannis's right-hand man.

Stannis was both drawn to her, and to her religion. She was also something of a pyromaniac, as she was wanted in question for a series of arsons back in Asshai before relocating to Westeros. Not only did the red woman found herself drawn to the middle Baratheon, but she also converted him to the Lord of Light, a religion which had struck a chord with Stannis. He did, draw the line in forcibly trying to convert Shireen, as he wanted her to choose of her own free will.

Melissandre was hired on as Stannis' new secretary. Despite the spooky aura she projected, there was no denying that Melissandre was good at her job. But, as Robert once said to Renly, "The red whore is much better on her back." Something that Stannis could attest to, as Robert had walked in on his brother screwing his secretary on his desk, which meant that the elder Baratheon's words rang true. Cersei found Melissandre to be scary, as did Joffrey and Tommen.

As they walked down the corridor which led to the master bedroom, Stannis noticed the envelope in Gendry's hand. "What's that?"

"Came in the mail today. Return address is from Winterfell. They sent it to me rather than to the old man by accident."

Stannis nodded. Winterfell meant Ned Stark. But it wasn't a business envelope. And technically, the addressee was to the Baratheon family, and not just Robert Baratheon. "Gen, give me the envelope."

Gendry complied. Uncle and nephew switched off, Gendry taking the files and Stannis got the envelope. He opened it, pulled out the invite and quickly scanned the contents. Like Roose Bolton, Stannis Baratheon rarely smiled. But as Gendry saw, his uncle was smiling.

"Well?" prodded Gendry.

"It's a wedding invite," Stannis replied. "Chairman Stark and his wife are renewing their vows one month from today in Winterfell. We've been invited to attend."

"Really?" Gendry asked.

Stannis turned the invite around so that Gendry could read it. "Really."

Gendry knew that both his father and Ned Stark were not only business partners alongside Balon Greyjoy, but also childhood friends. He had spent time in Winterfell in the past and he got along well with the Starks and their children. Edric had an intern job with Wolf Enterprises and Mya had a crush on Jon Snow, given that they were both bastards. Mya was also friends with Sansa Stark, which raised eyebrows, but Cat allowed it, as she herself was friends with Oberyn's paramour, Ellaria Sand. Not allowing Sansa to be friends with Mya would be an act of hypocrisy.

As the pair approached the double doors leading to the master bedroom, the thumping got louder, which was accompanied by sounds of moaning and peals of laughter.

"I smell blueberry jam!" Robert's voice thundered in the midst of the females' giggling. "Who smells like blueberry jam?"

Gendry palmed his face. His father was such a man-whore. Stannis shook his head. "The hell kind of family did I find myself born into?" Gendry mutters.

Stannis placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. "I ask myself the same question many times myself, nephew."

The bedroom door opened and out stepped two whores, obviously from one of Littlefinger's more expensive brothels in the city, rushing to get their clothes on, the two women giving Gendry longing looks. It was no surprise to him. He was a mirror image of his dad.

Inside the bedroom, slipping a robe to cover his naked body, was the head of both the Baratheon family and President of Crowned Stag, Robert Baratheon. The eldest son of Steffron and Cassana, Robert had went from a walking mountain of muscle to a fat slob over the course of seventeen years. When he started to lose his hair, he decided to shave his head bald, but kept the beard.

He was also a notorious ladies' man, judging by the two whores that had exited the room and the housekeeper that was facedown in his bed, naked. Fortunately for him, the woman was sterile, and unable to get pregnant following her last two pregnancies (Robert wasn't the father), and Robert had just recovered from his vasectomy, meaning that he could whore his way into an early grave if he wanted to. But he was at least careful when it came to siring bastard children, only having two which he formally recognized as his own. He followed Oberyn Martell's example and took care of both Edric and Mya, putting them through school.

Despite his faults, Robert was a skilled businessman in his own right. And the alliance with Wolf Enterprises and Kraken Shipping with Crowned Stag ruffled the furs of the old lion himself, Tywin Lannister, much to his delight.

He was also losing weight. Following his last physical, which had been conducted by Dr. Stark, Robert found out that he was inching towards having a massive stroke if he didn't improve. So Robert was assigned a dietician, and had help from his brothers and his children. Cersei had approved of the new Robert...if only slightly.

Speaking of his wife, he and Cersei were trying to work out their marriage. For Joffrey and Tommen's sake, Robert decided to build bridges once burned. Both he and Cersei were more civil to one another, and Robert was spending more time with his children. He even had talks with Gendry and his two bastard children twice a week.

"Bloody Hell! Can't you see that I'm busy?" Robert bellowed, standing up and walking to them.

"Oh, I can see that, brother," Stannis replied dryly. "Busy with two of the more high-end whores from Littlefinger's brothel. And your housemaid."

Gendry chuckled.

Robert turned to his son. "What do you want now?" he asked.

Gendry swiped the invite from Stannis and handed it to his father. "Read that."

Robert did. Then he began to laugh. "Stark, you old bastard!"

It was no secret that Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark were old friends. They served together in the military and before that, came up together in the military academy in Riverrun. Ned Stark was the best man in his wedding to Cersei.

Wolf Enterprises had a branch office inside Baratheon Plaza, located in the heart of King's Landing. There, Robert would seek advice from his old friend in regards to his business and his family. It was Ned himself that suggested that he tried to be civil to Cersei and to spend time with his children. "Whores, you can buy anytime, Robert," Ned had said. "Family is forever."

He owed a lot to Ned. Plus, he would be shaming the memory of Lyanna if he didn't go to Winterfell for the ceremony. Of course he would attend the wedding. And if he knew Ned, then his cousin, brother-in-law, and Balon would also be present, along with Colonel Arryn. 'The band is coming back together,' Robert mused.

He looked at Stannis. "Call the Starks and tell them that we accept. Ned will host us at his place."

* * *

Kraken Shipping and Logistics, Pyke.

The people of the Iron Islands had a long, proud history of sailing the seas. They were originally pirates before discovering that making money in a more legitimate fashion was more profitable. When one comes of age in Pyke or the surrounding communities, they would choose to either enlist in the Westerosi Navy or get a job working at the dominant business in the region, Kraken Shipping and Logistics.

Balon Greyjoy did both.

The eldest son of legendary captain Quellon Greyjoy, Balon was the head of Kraken Shipping. Like the Baratheons, his brothers Aeron and Victarion were his subordinates. He served in the military, but opted for the Marines rather than the Navy, where he became the engineer and pilot of the Wild Bunch – the group consisting of himself, Ned Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, Jamie Lannister, Robert Baratheon, Barristan Selmy and Jon Arryn.

Like Stannis Baratheon, he was also a widower, having lost his wife to illness. Allanys was always such a delicate, frail creature, but she gave him three sons – Rodrik, Maron and Theon – and a daughter, Yara. Like their father, both Rodrik and Maron had enlisted in the military, but they signed up for the Navy. Both brothers were killed in a storm off the coast of the Summer Islands. Allanys died of a broken heart, having lost her eldest sons, leaving Yara to be groomed for the job of running the family business.

In the military, both Balon and Ned Stark were the odd men out. While Jamie, Rhaegar and Robert were brought up in the Faith of the Seven, Balon and Ned were brought up into the faith of the Drowned God and the Old Gods respectively. Which led to the both of them going into many a debate over their respective deities. That was how their friendship was formed. Their friendship soon branched out into a business agreement between Kraken Shipping, Wolf Enterprises, and Crowned Stag Construction. When Theon was still a child, Balon had called in a favor to Ned, asking him to host Theon in Winterfell while he attended King's Landing Prep.

At the moment, Balon was inside his office, having finished the bane of his existence: paperwork. His brothers were also present, as both Victarion and Aeron were going over reports over the profits of Kraken Shipping. The company was under contract with the Westerosi government, of which made the Greyjoys incredibly wealthy. So much so that the Greyjoys became the patrons of the Iron Islands, thus taking a page out of Ned Stark's playbook on how to treat one's people.

As Victarion continued to go through the numbers, the intercom's buzzer granted Balon a reprieve. He pressed the button. "Yes, Aly? What is it?"

"Your daughter is here, Director Greyjoy," the secretary replied. "She says its important."

"Send her in."

Moments later, the heir apparent of Kraken Shipping, Yara Greyjoy, entered the room. Balon and his brothers noticed the formal-looking envelope in her hands. Like her father, Yara had enlisted in the military and after a four-year-stint in the Navy, worked with her father at the company. Like her uncles, she commanded her own ship, and her travels took her to the southern coasts of the Westerosi Federation.

After exchanging greetings with her uncles, Yara handed the envelope to her father. "This came in the mail."

Balon looked at the return address. "It's from Winterfell." He then opened the envelope and retrieved the invitation. After a moment, he grinned. "Stark...I'll be damned."

"Dad? What is it?" Yara asked.

"Ned and his wife are renewing their wedding vows in a formal ceremony next month in Winterfell. We've been invited to attend," replied her father. "Plus, it's also a good excuse to see how Theon is doing. And if I know Ned, he'll invite Arryn and the others." He turned to a framed photo on his desk, which was that of himself, Ned, Rhaegar, Robert, Jamie, Barristan and Jon Arryn. "The crew, back together for a joyous occasion."

Victarion shuddered mentally. He had heard of the stories of his brother back in his military days. He was the engineer of the group, a certified pyromaniac. And in the years, his love of blowing stuff up has not waned in the least. And there was his flying...

'By the Drowned God, he and Stannis's red woman could trade notes on blowing stuff up,' Aeron thought as his brother began to make plans.

* * *

The Pavillion, Highgarden.

Olenna Redwyne Tyrell was in some cases, the female equivalent of Tywin Lannister. She didn't have a song named after her, but she ran her family as if she was a benevolent dictator. She was nicknamed the 'Queen of Thorns' for her sharp mind and even sharper tongue.

Madam Olenna, as she was known, was many things. In her youth, she worked for the Westerosi Intelligence Agency alongside Joanna Lannister. Then she married into the Tyrell family and settled in Highgarden, where she raised her family. Aside from being the true head of the Tyrell clan, she was also a writer of mystery novels. One of them was made into a movie starring Elia Martell.

She was also the driving force behind Highgarden Brewery's rise to prominence. Her son had been a disappointment in running the business, which is why it had fallen on her, thus making her the power behind the scenes. His wife, Alerie Hightower, was something of an improvement, as she had bore Mace several sons.

The eldest was Willas Tyrell, the heir to the family business. He was friends with Dr. Martell, despite her schemes to steal their famed Dornish rum recipe in the past. He was also in a budding relationship with Sansa Stark, despite him being four years older than her.

Sansa Stark. Her protegee when it came to writing. Like Tywin, she had dismissed the son of Rickard Stark in the game of thrones. But she was shocked to see that Wolf Enterprises had taken Higharden Brewery's position as the second-richest entity in the Westerosi Federation. Alerie had raised a big stink over it. But Olenna – after getting over her shock in regards to Ned Stark – was impressed. It was also Ned and Catelyn Stark who suggested that Highgarden Brewery branch out into making coffee, thus giving Westeros a domestic blend of coffee on par with that from the Summer Islands and making the Tyrells plenty of coin.

Then there was the second-eldest, Loras Tyrell. He worked as a bodyguard for Renly Baratheon, and was considered to be one of the most handsome of men in the Federation. Too bad that he was attracted to men, and thus, was in a relationship with Renly Baratheon. It was also said that Oberyn Martell found him attractive, as the Red Viper himself was bisexual.

Garlan Tyrell was the youngest of the three brothers. A senior at King's Landing Prep, his passion was cooking. He had accepted a scholarship to a culinary school overseas in Braavos. He worked part-time at the Imp's Bar and Grill and his dishes won him praise from both Tywin Lannister and the establishment's patrons. Olenna suspected that it was Tyrion's recommendation that nabbed Garlan the scholarship.

Then there was Margaery, her granddaughter. A rising star in her own right in the fashion world, rivaling both Rhaenys Targaryen and Arianne Martell. Both her and Sansa were childhood friends, so much so that they could be sisters. Speaking of Margaery, she had rushed out onto the patio, nearly running over the servant who had rushed out to satisfy Olenna's demand for cheese to be served during breakfast.

"Granny Olenna! Granny Olenna!" Margaery squealed as she sat down, holding an open envelope and the invite in her hands.

"Calm down, child," Olenna said. "What is it?"

Margaery showed her grandmother the wedding invite. "Sansa called! Her parents are renewing their vows! And this came in the mail today!"

Olenna took the invite and looked at it. "We've been invited to attend, eh?"

Margaery was now speaking a mile a minute. "Loras called, saying that Renly and his brothers will be attending, as is Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen and their children, which also means the Martells are coming, as are the Lannisters and Ned's old military unit."

Olenna listened - as well as she could, anyway, as Margaery was still on autopilot. But she did make out the gist of what she was saying. Aside from Ned and Cat Stark renewing their vows, the invite list also had aside from her own family, the major families in Westeros - all of the major players of the game.

'So the invite list includes three former Prime Ministers, one current Prime Minister, and the former and current Master of Laws,' the Queen of Thorns thought. 'Most impressive, Stark.'

Under any other circumstances, Olenna would had just stayed in Highgarden. But three deciding factors made her accept the invite on behalf of the Tyrells. First, was her friendship with Joanna Lannister. It was a foregone conclusion that she would attend with Tywin, even if the latter would be dragged to Winterfell kicking and screaming...or a gunpoint. Second, was the budding relationship between her protegee and her eldest grandson, not to mention the friendship Sansa shared with Margaery. Third was that she had not issues with both Chairman and Dr. Stark, and that she was also a visitor to the ski resorts in the town during the winter.

As Margaery continued on about what she would wear, Olenna decided that a trip north would be something to break the monotony. In any case, it would be good to see Joanna again.

* * *

Tully Manor, Riverrun.

The Tullys were a military family going back three hundred years, a proud tradition that continued to the present. With the exception of Catelyn Tully, Hoster Tully's other two children and brother served in the Westerosi armed forces. Hoster was a retired four-star general who served under three Prime Ministers (Aerys, Tywin and Jon Arryn) as the Commandant of Fort Harrenhal. His brother, Brynden 'The Blackfish' Tully, was a Colonel in charge of the Riverrun Military Academy. Prior to that, he served as battalion commander, seeing action in the Disputed Lands. His battle tactics were stuff of legend, so much so that they were being taught at the Riverrun Military Accademy.

Lysa Tully Arryn also served in the military. Like Cat, she served in the medical field, but as a nurse. She was also something of a conspiracy theorist with a popular blog, ranging from the mundane to the ridiculous ("Bran the Builder built the Wall by accident while digging for coal"). Her son with Jon Arryn, Robin, did not attend King's Landing Prep with his cousins, but rather the military academy.

Her marriage to Jon Arryn was a platonic one. Like Cat, she was a doctor, only she rose through the ranks in the military. She was a Captain, and a career woman. Her place of residence was at the Vale, her husband's ancestral home, where she raised their son, Robin.

Robin's parents were Jon and Lysa, but they used a surrogate mother for the birth, as Lysa's hips were too narrow for the process. She was pregnant once, but had miscarried. Never again.

Then there was Edmure Tully. He was a Captain in the Westerosi Army, working as a liaison for the Ministry of Intelligence as an intel officer. Edmure knew of his family's lineage, but he idolized not only his uncle, the Blackfish, but also Jon Arryn and his unit, of which Ned Stark was a member of. It was also known that Edmure had the worst luck when it comes to women. His high school sweetheart had dumped him when he planned to propose. His second girlfriend was stolen from him by Tom Sevenstrings, a musician who had ties to the Brotherhood Without Banners. But he managed to rebound with his relationship with Roslin Frey.

The Tully family had past dealings with the Freys, as Walder and Hoster were mutual friends, despite their being on opposite sides of the law. When Walder discovered Roslin's relationship with Edmure, he was all for it. After all, Roslin marrying Edmure Tully would raise the standing of the Freys.

Like his niece, Brynden was also a family man. His wife, Alana Stone, was a bastard from the Vale. Like Brynden, she was also a career military woman. Their son also carried the name Brynden, and was currently serving overseas, while their daughter, Alisa, attended the military academy.

The invite was in Edmure's hand, while he was on the phone with Roslin Frey, telling her the news as he and Brynden made their way to where Hoster was entertaining his son-in-law, Jon Arryn.

"We just got our invite earlier today," Edmure spoke into the phone. "Cat called, saying that she also sent one out to your father."

"That's great news, Ed," Roslin gushed from the other end of the phone. "I guess this is where you ask me if I want to come with you to Winterfell for the wedding, right?"

Edmure grinned. "I suppose..."

"Oh, you're no fun," pouted Roslin.

Edmure chuckled. "You know that I was going to ask you to come," he replied as both her and the Blackfish approached the study. "Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"You two seem to be getting along well," the Blackfish mused. "Reminds me of when I was courting Alana."

"So how are the wife and kids?" Edmure asked.

"They are well," the Blackfish replied as they stood before the study. The doors were closed, but voices were heard from inside. Brynden knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the voice of the Tully patriarch.

The study of Tully Manor was a sight to behold. Books lined most of the shelves, most of them on military history and battle tactics. Seated behind the desk was the head of the Tully family, the retired and highly decorated General of the Westerosi Army, Hoster Tully.

He was in most cases, the military version of Tywin Lannister. He was also the first in the Tully family to reach the rank of four-star general. Despite him being a hard-case, he had the loyalty of his men. Both he and Brynden grew up idolizing their father, Lt. Colonel Hostan Tully, and had enlisted in the military. But while Brynden had accepted a position at the Riverrun Military Academy, Bryden had enlisted and worked his way up the ranks, thus setting the stage for a heated rivalry between the two men. While Brynden was respected by the officers' corps, Hoster had the respect of the enlisted personnel, as he wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with his men. As he once said, "Soldiers like a little spit and dirt in their leaders."

He was also a widower, as his wife, Minisa Whent Tully, died in childbirth. Despite this, he loved his children. He was disappointed when Catelyn did not follow the family tradition of joining the military, but he was proud of her achievements. Of course, finding out that your daughter had gotten knocked up was a black eye to the Tully name, but he had rectified that by ordering her and Ned Stark to get married.

He sat behind his desk, while his guest sat in front of him, sipping on a cup of tea. Colonel Jon Arryn was a decorated officer in the Westerosi Marines, and former Prime Minister of the Westerosi Federation, having succeded Tywin Lannister for the position and in turn, was succeeded by Rhaegar Targaryen.

He was the former commanding officer of The Wild Bunch, their exploits in their 14-month tour of Essos were stuff of legend. He was also the mentor to both Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, a father figure to both men. In a way, Jon was more of a father to Ned than Rickard Stark ever was, as Ned's relationship with his own father was for lack of a better term, bad. As Ned was raised to do the honorable thing, it was Jon himself who had showed Ned the more pragmatic path, as honor had no place in either the game of thrones, or in a war.

Lysa Arryn was absent, as she remained behind in the Vale, tending to their son, Robin, who was home from the academy.

Edmure spoke first. "Father. Colonel Arryn."

"Edmure. Brynden," the old man responded.

The Blackfish walked over to his brother and showed him the invite. "This came in the mail today."

Hoster opened the envelope and retrieved the invite. The Tully patriarch's wizened face broke into a broad grin.

"Ned and Cat are renewing their vows," Brynden explained. "We've been invited to attend."

Now Jon's expression matched that of the old general. Even though he no longer led his old unit, he had been keeping tabs on his former subordinates. While Balon and Robert had left the military, Ned, Rhaegar and Jamie remained in the reserves, the three men holding commissions. While Robert's marriage to Cersei was on the rocks, Ned had made his marriage to Cat Tully work, while both Rhaegar and Jamie were both happy in their respective marriages.

"They had came a long way, haven't they?" Hoster mused.

Brynden nodded. "That they did, brother."

It was true. Both Ned and Cat were respected in the Westerosi Federation, and despite his friendship with Robert and the business alliance with the Crowned Stag and Kraken Shipping, Ned Stark remained neutral in the game of thrones. And despite it all, their marriage, once built on lust, was solid.

There was no question that Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully would be present in Winterfell in the following month.

Frey Funeral Home, The Twins.

If you had to think of the phrase 'dysfunctional family,' then the Freys would be at the top of your list.

They were the diametric opposite of the more distinguished Tully family in the Riverlands, as they had been a family of criminals, misfits, and all-around fuck-ups long before Aerys Targaryen became Prime Minister of Westeros. But now, Walder Frey was pushing to a change in the family.

Or in his words, he was "looking for a more legitimate racket," as he was tired of seeing his children and his grandchildren several times over being brought before the Westerosi Federation's justice system.

Walder was the patriarch of the Frey family. He was pushing ninety, yet he still chased after women many, many years younger. By his count, he had 22 legitimate sons, 7 legitimate daughters – Roslin among them – and more bastards than Oberyn Martell and Robert Baratheon combined.

The Freys were blue-collar criminals, unlike the Maegyr Family of Volantis, who was once a powerful mob family before its downfall. Bribery, extortion, betting pools, anything designed to take the money from an unsuspecting mark, and zero body count. Walder knew that leaving behind a dead body would send the law on his door step. And he had been working hard to change his brood's image from a family of hooligans to a somewhat respectable one.

About thirty years ago, he received a stroke of inspiration while attending the funeral of Hoster Tully's father. The Tullys knew the Freys and were on good terms, despite their differences. Walder decided that he had seen the inside of a jail cell for the last time and decided to open a funeral home.

When Hoster found out and asked him why, Walder had told him "It's just a racket. A legitimate one, as people die every day." He was right.

Despite that some of the more unruly members of the Freys still held onto their past, Frey Funeral Home became an established and well-respected business. So much so that Walder opened up two more branches in King's Landing and Casterly Rock.

The latter was possible because Eamon Frey was married to Tywin's sister, thus making Tywin – much to his dismay – his brother-in-law. Walder had past dealings with the Lannisters, and had watched Tywin grow from a boy to the ruthless businessman that he was today. Roslin and Fat Walda both knew the Maegyrs, who in their heyday, were the most powerful and ruthless of the Volantene mob families, as Malaquo Maegyr had set up shop in Winterfell, as Roslin was dating Cat's brother and Walda was involved with Director Bolton.

They were both fans of Malaquo's lemon cakes that he sells at the bakery shop. So much so that Roslin and Walda actually hired Malaquo to bake for their father's birthday party. Not only did Malaquo made some serious coin from the event, but Walder actually chatted the Maegyr patriarch up, and surprisingly, the two men became friends.

In spite of everything, public opinion began to turn in the favor of the Freys. Three of his sons were lawyers; Stevron, his eldest, Black Walder, and Lothar. Some of their sons served in the Westeosi government in various ministries, the military, and law enforcement entities. Roslin Frey was attending nursing school while working part-time at the funeral home when she was introduced to Edmure Tully.

Stevron, Black Walder and Lothar had their hands full in helping their father not only keeping the peace, but also trying to keep the more reckless family members out of jail. It was said that Cersei Baratheon kept a tally on how many Freys she had to prosecute, as she was the Master of Laws. Thankfully, the number was slowly decreasing.

At the moment, Walder had just got off the phone with Roslin, who had told him what the wedding invite that he was looking over all but confirmed. He was invited to a renewal of vows. But the note written in Cat's handwriting was the caveat.

**Walder. You can only bring along three of your children, as we want no trouble. Cat.**

Walder read the invite again, and chuckled. "Cat...heh-heh."

"Father? You called for us?"

Walder looked up. His three eldest sons had entered the room. Stevron, Lothar and Black Walder.

"You came. Good." Walder placed the invite on the desk and slid it over to the three men.

Stevron picked it up and scanned it. He then turned to his father. "A wedding invitation from the Starks? Is this for real?"

Walder nodded. "The good doctor and her husband are renewing their wedding vows in Winterfell. We've been invited to attend, but I can only bring three of my children. Can't say I don't blame the Starks for the limit. So it's going to be you, Black Walder and Lothar."

Lothar looked at the invite. "I still say this isn't legit."

"Roslin says so," the Frey patriarch replied. "She called, saying that Edmure and his family just received their invite, as well as Jon Arryn and his family. She's going as Edmure's date."

"Although I'm surprised that Cat sent us an invite," Lothar said.

"As am I, but the good doctor and her family has done right by us," Walder admitted.

That much was true, the three men admitted. Working to keep the family business running and trying to keep the family in line tend to raise one's blood pressure. Stevron was on good terms with Cat, as was Lothar. Robb and Jon were friends with several of the Freys, and a couple of them even held intern positions at Wolf Enterprises in the past. Whether it was because of Roose's influence or that Ned Stark was an equal opportunity employer, Walder didn't care.

Things were starting to get a tad boring in the Riverlands. "Heh. A wedding it is, then."

* * *

Maegyr Confectioneries Shop/Maegyr Home, Winterfell.

If the Lannisters were known to always pay back their debts, then the Maegyr family wrote the book on vendetta. Tywin just took notes.

From what Ned Stark (and later, Joanna Lannister and Olenna Tyrell) had found out from Varys, the Master of Whisperers - the Intelligence Minister - the Maegyr family was a mob family, Volantene in origin, but Malaquo Maegyr could trace the Maegyr's origins back to Old Valyria, three hundred years before the Conqueror's Landing.

Malaquo Maegyr could count as the black sheep of the family, as he turned his back on the family business and enlisted in the Volantene military. His skills with the rifle as well as gathering intel soon gained the attention of the Golden Company, the largest mercenary outfit in Essos. Malaquo signed on with the Company's Intelligence Division once his contract with the Volantene military was over.

It was also known of Malaquo Maegyr that he was a skilled baker, sweets being his food of choice, and attended culinary school during his younger years. During Malaquo's stint in the Golden Company, the Volantene government had cracked down on the mob families in Volantis, leading to the downfall of the Maegyr. Malaquo himself was questioned, but was later cleared.

During his time working intelligence, Malaquo's path crossed with Olenna Redwyne and Joanna Lannister. He had a fling with Olenna, but both women tried to kill him on several occasions, and Malaquo tried the same in kind. Of course many other people had tried to kill him in the past, but Malaquo had no problem in getting his hands dirty.

He had also married twice; his first wife bore him two sons, while his second wife gave him a daughter, Talisa. She was ten when he emigrated to Westeros. King's Landing was out, as was Casterly Rock and Highgarden, given his past relationships with Joanna and Olenna, so he chose to settle in Winterfell and open up his bakery shop there.

The bakery shop became popular with the people of Winterfell. People from Westeros would come to the bakery for a taste of his cakes, his lemon cakes being especially popular. So much so that Roslin Frey and Fat Walda Frey had paid him handsomely to cater Walder Frey's birthday party. Not only did Malaquo made even more money, but he also struck up a friendship with the family patriarch.

As for his daughter, Talisa was seen in the company of Robb Stark, Ned Stark's eldest son. Talisa denied that she and Robb were an item, but Malaquo knew it was only a matter of time. From what Rodrik Cassel, the Mayor of Winterfell and a customer, as the bakery shop also served coffee, Robb was his father's son – honorable and pragmatic. So he made an inquiry into the family through Varys. The Spider had came through with the information detailing the Stark family, and Malaquo wasn't surprised to find out that aside from Joanna Lannister and Olenna Tyrell, Ned Stark asked for info on him, given his family's criminal past.

Malaquo had just finished taking a call from Ned Stark. A catering job, one month from now, at Stark Manor, as he and Dr. Stark were celebrating their wedding anniversary. Malaquo was tasked with making the wedding cake. He would also make extra treats for the guests to promote his bakery.

As he placed the order to the side, he watched from his place behind the counter as Robb was talking to his daughter, the pair seated at an empty table, as Robb caught Talisa while she was on break from working the tables as a waitress. Talisa's Volantene features turned many heads at King's Landing Prep, but Malaquo can see that she was drawn to Robb, despite her denials.

"Your parents are renewing their wedding vows?" Talisa asked.

Robb nodded. "Yup. Next month at my place." He took a sip of his drink. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me as my date." No nervousness, no stuttering. Straight to the point.

"A date?" Talisa repeated.

Robb nodded. "Mom and Dad like you, as does Jon and the others. I'd rather it be you."

'He doesn't beat around the bush,' Talisa thought. His brutal honesty was a trait Robb had picked up from his father. It was one of his more enduring traits. Plus, she had visited Stark Manor in the past for study sessions and was well-acquainted with his family. "Sure. I'll come."

Robb smiled. "Thanks." He turned around and saw the look Malaquo was giving him. "I'd better go. Your dad is giving me that look again."

Talisa shot her father a dirty look while Robb paid for the coffee and left. Talisa pocketed the cash and went back to the counter. "You didn't have to scare him off," she scolded.

"And you're still on the clock," Malaquo replied as he placed a fresh batch of brownies in the display case. "So you're going as his date to the Stark's wedding bash?"

"How did you...?"

"Talisa. Not much passes by me. Besides, Chairman Stark called and told me. We're catering the event. Maybe now you and your boyfriend can make this little cat-and-mouse you call a relationship legal."

"Dad, Robb is not my boyfriend," Talisa defended.

Malaquo snorted. "Sure. Keep denying it all you want. In any case, we got a month to prepare, as the guest list involves all of the major players in the game of thrones, which includes three former Prime Ministers, one former Master of Laws, and the current Prime Minister and Master of Laws."

Talisa knew only the gist of the game of thrones, as Robb had told her in the past. "You think that the Starks are insured in case a fight breaks out?"

Malaquo chuckled. "Dunno. But it would be fun to watch. In the meantime, I must prepare."

'And I need a nice dress for the event,' Talisa thought as she went back to work, taking a customer's order.


End file.
